


Guardian

by rufferto



Category: Black Sails
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Day, Billy is Immortal, M/M, Magic, Modern AU, Reincarnation, Romance, Supernatural Elements
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-24
Updated: 2016-07-31
Packaged: 2018-05-28 16:43:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 29,051
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6337033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rufferto/pseuds/rufferto
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Modern Day Alternate Universe<br/>Billy Bones has been around for 300 years and watched the Soul of Captain James Flint reincarnate every time. He's always violent and moody and Billy never stops loving him. In this current life James McGraw is a renowned Salvage Expert after the famed wreck of the Scarborough. Billy finally finds him and risks exposure to keep him safe. Billy's one job is always to protect James McGraw. This time is different, this time something has changed. Is Billy willing to give up eternity as James' protector?</p><p>In this AU, there is no book Treasure Island and no Jim Hawkins.</p><p>Edit 1/15/2018 This story will not be continuing. I'm afraid I don't know how to continue it and do not at present have inspiration for writing Black Sails.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

The storm had been on record as being one of the worst in the past ten years. The bay was littered with wreckage and James saw several ships capsized in the harbor. His yacht, the Walrus, was just fine. He had been lucky this time. He parked the jeep and breathed a sigh of relief. The Bahamas weren’t his favorite place to be this time of year but he had a schedule to manage and a wreck to find. HMS Scarborough. He finally had found a log book that detailed the ships last known coordinates. Locating the Scarborough was something James McGraw had been after all his life. 

It was an something of an obsession of his. Rumor had it that the Scarborough had gone down with a treasure haul and he had spent a lot of his time hunting down accounts. No one believed the accounts were accurate but he had found accounts in logs no one else had bothered to research.

It was 2016. James was well known in the Salvage Industry as a man not to cross or deter. Some people called him Captain Flint behind his back. Really, he was just driven. 

It affected most of his personal relationships too. He had married young and divorced. Miranda was still his best friend and held him no ill will. He really should have married her brother Thomas but that was not to be. Thomas died when they were teenagers.

He always felt something was missing in his life. He couldn’t shake the feeling that it was someone. He would have dreams about him sometimes but the image was never clear. Tall, gorgeous and loyal. 

James had several men he wouldn’t exactly consider boyfriends and no one who had stayed with him for very long. He traveled too much and was too intense. He spent most of the morning helping fellow sailors as needed. It was an unspoken harbor rule. Just because you were unscathed didn’t mean you didn’t help your associates.

It was a good three hours of cleanup later that James first laid eyes upon William Manderley. 

The first thing he thought was: Fuck me, he’s beautiful.

Tall, approximately six five he towered over people. In the wreckage he seemed to be desperately looking for something. He wore a pair of snug jeans and a loose collared shirt. He had short hair and gorgeous, cerulean eyes. He was lean and muscular, built for strength. His features were ridiculously chiseled, as if someone had drawn him specifically to look perfect.

James found his mouth had gone slightly dry. He pulled off the cap he’d been wearing and wiped his forehead. It took him only a few moments of indecision before he weaved his way around the chaos and slowly advanced. 

Moth to flame.

Goddamn, he looked even better the closer James got to him.

The man gave a startled gasp when he finally noticed James. He looked oddly relieved and something relaxed his previously tense, panicked expression. “Hello,” he said huskily. 

James swallowed, even his voice was made for sex. Clearly English. “Hello, can I help you find something? What a mess, eh?”

“Em, no I think I’m good now. Which one is yours?”  The man’s eyes almost sparkled and it took James’ breath away.

James pointed across the wharf where the undamaged Walrus was slightly obscured by the crowd. 

“Oh!” The man gave a soft smile.

_“God”, thought James, “I bet I could kill for that smile.”_

“James McGraw,” he extended his hand.

“William Manderley but you can call me Billy.”

They shook hands and James wondered what god he’d appeased to meet this man.“Care to grab lunch? I’m starving." 

Billy’s expression was odd, but he acquiesced with a nod, "sounds great, hope you’re buying. Afraid I’m a bit tapped out these days.”

“Out of work?” James wondered as he led the way to his favorite place. 

“Something like that,” Billy smiled faintly.

“You know how to dive? Any good with sailing?” James asked. Not a good idea, he kept trying to tell himself. 

“Yeah,” Billy nodded. “Certified and all that.”

“Well, today’s your lucky day. I’m hiring. Let’s talk.”

Billy stared at James’ back as they entered the restaurant. Jesus Christ, he never changes. He wasn’t supposed to interact, but he couldn’t help himself. It had been three hundred years…and he fucking missed him. He could handle it, he could do this.

*TBC*


	2. Chapter 2

James sat down in his usual booth at the grungy fish and chips diner. The one waitress came over to take their orders and looked Billy up and down with a raised eyebrow. She seemed about to say something to James when he gave her a look. Sally, her name was, closed her mouth and smiled prettily at the gorgeous man.

“What can I get you, sir? I know what he wants.”

To James’ amusement, Billy seemed somewhat uncomfortable by the attention. “Just a cheeseburger and fries, thanks. Make it a double everything.” He liked to keep things simple. He wasn’t used to being this close to James but he had to be this time around. He knew what was out there. It was the best way he could protect the man. Especially since in this reincarnation he was back out at Sea.

James wasn’t certain why he liked the man, he just did. He had a certain quality about him, a likeable quality. The fact that he was easy on the eye helped a great deal as well.  He studied the man thoughtfully and asked, “What brings you to the Bahamas?”

“I hitched a ride here a week ago,” replied Billy. When you weren’t telling the truth it was always to be as close as possible to it. “Got stuck when the job opportunity fell through and have been trying to find work ever since.”

James was starting to get a slight crick in his neck looking up at the man. He didn’t mind though, the vision before him was worth it. He had the most compelling eyes. James knew he could get lost in them easily. In fact, he almost did. He coughed slightly and shifted in the booth. Billy’s legs were long enough that he took up a lot of space in the booth. Their legs brushed together every now and then and the contact was almost more than he could bear. Yet, it was also weirdly familiar. He couldn’t shake the feeling that … no, James didn’t believe in that shit.

“Well,” James nodded, “as I said, you got lucky. The hurricane didn’t damage the Walrus. So I have a tight schedule to maintain. Do you have your own gear?”

“Yeah,” Billy nodded. He’d done his research once he’d found the right man. “Can I ask you what we’re looking for?”

“I’ll explain once we’re at Sea.” James deflected, “No offense, but I only just met you.”

“I understand,” said Billy and he tried not to sigh. As usual, James found it hard to trust people. “I do have one request though.”

“What is it?” James asked, curious.

“I have a medical condition. I need to sleep a lot.” Billy tried to explain without sounding odd. “I have to sleep 10 hours a night. From about 9pm to 7am usually. If not, I’m liable to fall asleep at very inconvenient times during the day.”  He actually did, kind of, the kind that couldn’t let him come into contact with moonlight. Unless he was alone.  He gave James a beseeching look, begging him silently not to question.

“That’s an odd form of Narcolepsy,” James commented in surprise. He was sure he was going to hear something else. “Since I don’t dive at night, that’s fine.”

The smile Billy gave him was brilliant and he found himself already under its spell. They talked a bit about fair payment and duties and James had his office print out an electronic contract after Billy provided his references and identification. Normally James would have everything checked out but he was eager to get underway and something about this man made him seem trustworthy. They talked a bit about each other. James explained about his Salvage Company and travels. Billy talked about going from job to job in the Caribbean.

Trustworthiness was an extremely fucking attractive quality and James knew he was utterly doomed. “Well, after we eat I’ll show you the ship, you sure that’s all you want? Feel free to order whatever.”

Billy gave him another smile and proceeded to order seconds once the food came. He obviously hadn’t eaten for a while.

It was easy to talk to Billy, James decided. He had this way about him. He looked you right in the eye and accepted you for what you were at face value. He didn’t look deeper or expected more than what was there. It was different. James was used to people wanting things out of him. He had a lot of money, after all as an international Salvage Explorer. They walked away from the restaurant later and headed for the wharf.

Billy did a double take when he saw the man waiting for them at the wharf. His heart sped up and it was all he could do not to rest a hand on James’ shoulder and prevent him from going forward. Hal Gates, dressed casually and in modern clothes, but it was Hal Gates through and through. He’d never seen a reincarnation of Hal before. He wasn’t sure whether or not to be happy or worried.

James grinned as he saw his manager, “Hal! You made it. Looks like we were lucky, eh?” He hugged the man and Hal grunted.

Hal looked at Billy without recognition and looked at James, he grinned widely. “I called in a favor to get flown out here to open the office and get our paperwork in order. Without me you’d have just gone out there without permission. Who’s your friend?”

“William Manderly meet Hal Gates, manager of my investments. Financial wonder, he is. New hire.  My usual crew bailed due to the storm.”

“And you’re going to go out there anyway, yeah?” Hal eyed James with a sigh. “Seas are still choppy, James.”

“We’ll be fine,” James laughed it off.

“Pleasure,” Billy shook Hal’s hand and felt a twang of regret. Hal had a kind expression and it reminded him of old times.

“Miranda has been trying to get a hold of you, did you switch your cellphone off again?” Hal folded his arms across his chest. “You had her worried.”

Miranda? Billy’s heart raced. Who else had reincarnated? He’d never seen this happen before.  Usually James was on his own.

“She always worries,” James snorted. “Tell her I’m fine and to stop mothering me. My ex-wife,” James felt the need to clarify to Billy.

Hal rolled his eyes and boarded the yacht. She was an impressive eighty footer, a fast single-mast sailing vessel with reinforced fiberglass. Billy was impressed, she had clearly been properly built and well outfitted with all the modern amenities. There was a cabin in the stern and the bow, a cooking galley and a living space complete with TV and bar. There was equipment stored for diving and exploration along with sonar of course.

“Nice,” Billy exhaled.

“Glad you approve,” James grinned. Billy had to stop slightly inside due to his height but other than that he seemed right at home. “Everything’s in order with the ship, Hal. No damage. I checked this morning.”

“Well, I’m going to inspect everything anyway.” Hal opened his clipboard and went off to do his job.

Billy sat down on the couch and smiled wistfully, this would be the first time at sea with James in three hundred years.  He gazed over at the man who grabbed a box and opened up some new equipment. God, he was absolutely perfect, everything Billy had ever wanted. So full of confidence. Back then, he’d fallen hopelessly in love and their relationship had been doomed from the start. He already knew he was in danger of getting hurt again but he had no choice, James on the Sea meant he had to be as close as possible.  He’d managed to watch from afar all these years but not this time.

“Got something on your mind?” asked James. He could feel the younger man’s eyes on him. He liked it, too. Billy wasn’t watching him in a disinterested fashion either. He knew what that look meant.

“Nah, eager to be on the sea again. I love the ocean.”

“Me too,” James grinned. “It’s always been a part of me. Help me get these boxes squared away in the galley?”  Billy rose to comply and they both worked together in the small space.  It was maddening and exhilarating at the same time. This would be an interesting challenge, James decided. He was certain that Billy was going to be his by the end of this expedition. He was going to have those legs wrapped tight around him while he fucked the other man senseless.

James knew how to get what he wanted.

As they stored away the supplies he made sure to touch the man ‘accidentally’ as much as possible and study his reactions. By the end of the afternoon, James was certain of it. Luck was with him. Billy Manderly was gay. He had all the right reactions to the subtle flirting.

Finally Hal was done with the inspection, “She’s clear.” The man was apparently not happy about having to admit that. “I still wish you’d wait a few days. What will it matter?”

“I’m not letting anyone else to beat me to it!” James declared. “We’re getting there first, get me?” The words were sharp and menacing.

Chills went up Billy’s spine, he’d seen that manic look before.

“Fine,” Hal nodded. “But fucking keep your phone charged. I want to be able to find you.”

“Yeah,” James rolled his eyes.

Hal made them both sign the employee paperwork too for Billy, collected it all and left.

“So,” James grinned. “We’re ready … you want to go have a beer?”

Billy shook his head, “I have to get back to the motel and grab my equipment and other things. Make a few calls.” It was starting to get late, he just realized. He didn’t want to leave James but he had to for the moment. It would be fine. Until they got out to Sea, James was safe.

“Right,” James nodded.

He watched Billy walk away down the wharf. He could wait one night. For two weeks he’d have Billy Manderly working by him. It wouldn’t be difficult to seduce him, James was sure. He picked up his phone and turned it on. He hated them. Several messages from Miranda, Christ the woman didn’t leave him alone. He sent her a reply and got settled in for the night.

*TBC*


	3. Chapter 3

Billy was bright and early the next morning and James was pleased by what he saw. The man was wearing a pair of snug shorts and a light t-shirt that didn’t leave all that much to the imagination. His biceps bulged through the sleeves and he was right about the strength. In spite of the fact that James was often grumpy in the morning, he actually smiled. The harbor had been cleared out the day before so ships could move out of the area to a less damaged port and they had stocked up.  Billy didn’t carry much with him, a stuffed sports bag and his diving equipment. He liked a man who traveled light. “Good morning, permission to board Captain?”

James loved the way he said ‘captain’ in a sort of sultry, knowing tone. Oh this was going to be fun! “Granted,” smiled James from his place on a deck chair. He was getting caffeinated to get the day started. "Morning to you, coffee?”

Billy nodded, “thanks. Just let me get this stashed away in the stern cabin, I’ll be right up.”

 _In more ways than one if I have anything to say about it.."_ James tracked the man’s progress to the hatch and shamelessly checked out his ass and admired his thigh muscles. Fuck he was powerfully built. 

Billy had spent a sleepless night concerned by what he was about to do. He’d never been this close to James before, not in three hundred years. He’d been lucky, there was no Sea involved until this incarnation and no Nassau to worry about. He always had to spend time looking, each lifetime

_“He will change for me, I know he will. I will save his soul.” Billy had pleaded his case. Seeing James Flint die had been the worst thing to ever happen to him but watching him live was a clear second._

He had suffered. It was torture to not be able to talk to the man he loved out of doing the things he seemed compelled to do. He remembered the Nazis and being forced to watch him carry out horrific orders. He remembered France and watched as James cut the heads off of nobility. He remembered Vietnam and saving the man in the jungle. This was a soul tormented by demons and Billy watched him go through so much hell.

This life it took him way too long to find James but find him he always did. There was something clearly different about the man. He reminded him of the time he first met Flint when he hadn’t given into darkness. There was hope and he had to take the chance that whatever was going to happen out at sea, he could help prevent.

He wasn’t blind either, he knew this James desired him and he was familiar with that heated look. Getting too close might mean he would discover the secret. He had a hard choice to make. If he gave in to the flirting it might ruin his chance to help James fight the darkness. If he didn’t give into the flirting it might just kill him.

It had been a long time since he’d felt the touch of a lover. Being kissed by James Flint was like getting molten lava poured down your throat and liking the way it burned you. He was full of intense fire, utterly ruthless and at the same time…gentle. Billy had craved it like a man possessed. There was nothing in the world he wouldn’t do for that kiss and not much he hadn’t done.

He didn’t want Flint to remember his past, it had been a hard one. He wanted the man to be happy. That’s all he wanted. Billy didn’t unpack much in the small cabin and just stowed it away. He turned and made his way back up to the deck where a coffee mug was already waiting for him. “We getting underway?”

“In a few minutes,” James nodded. “Have a seat, enjoy the dawn.” He gestured across from him. “I love the sun, I never miss a sunrise if I can help it. It’s like a whole new chance at life every time she graces us with her light.”

Billy stared.  He’d never heard Flint speak like this, it was almost poetic. “Me too! Er… well I mean I love the sun,” he stammered, “I don’t em… watch every sunrise.”  This wasn’t going well, he was already flustered.

James grinned widely at him and his gaze lingered on Billy. “Get used to it! We start at dawn every day.”

Billy just nodded and attempted to collect himself. The coffee helped. It had been difficult to sleep the night before. Being immortal and still needing the basics of life kind of sucked.

The morning passed quickly as they had coffee, set a plan in motion and began to sail out of the harbor. They worked well together and Billy learned the workings of the ship quickly. He knew his stuff. James wondered how since the man didn’t look very old. He squinted slightly as the sun glazed off a scar. He hadn’t noticed the tat before. “Billy’s Fancy,” his eyebrows raised. James pulled on his beard thoughtfully, “I wonder where I’ve heard that before. The Gallows huh?”

He should remember, James was there when he got it, shortly after they hanged Charles Vane. The argument that had followed had been epic. James had been so angry with him, they didn’t speak for a week.

“Long story,” Billy said with a light shrug. “Not worth telling.” He’d basically done it to get the Captain’s attention. It had been reckless and stupid but so fucking worth it. The jealousy in Flint’s eyes had been real and everyone saw it. It was the tipping point in their relationship and Flint had raged with the whole crew present about cutting it off of Billy’s arm. Billy had never seen him that upset before and was unable to understand until it dawned on him how it appeared. Flint had thought Billy had slept with Vane and that’s where his affection’s lied.

It had taken both Joji and Silver to hold Flint back while Billy had to calmly explain the tat and the real reason for it. In front of the most of the crew. It was his job to keep Flint from the Gallows. Flint’s ire settled down into embarrassment and he’d gruffly apologized. Shortly after, Billy had received his first taste of Flint’s lips.

James reached over and ran his thumb over it. It was the most fleeting of touches, delivered with care. A calculated execution of just one step towards the seduction of William Manderly.

Billy held his breath the entire time, goose pimples broke out on his flesh. He wanted to swear but he held his tongue and couldn’t help but glance down at James. That was a mistake. God his eyes were just as clear and storm charged as they had been all those years ago. So full of energy. Billy exhaled.

James grinned and returned his attention to the wheel. He sat casually, guiding the boat.

“So,” Billy cleared his throat. “Are you going to tell me what we’re after? I did sign a non-disclosure clause after all.”

“We’ve got a location in a five mile grid at a series of islands for the last known position of The Scarborough.” James gave him a gleeful look. “I found it last week but couldn’t get into the Bahamas until yesterday. I have an old account in one of Woodes Roger’s logs and cross referenced it.”

Billy paled, “The Scarborough…”  He knew that ship really well and it was difficult to keep his terror from showing. “Isn’t that the ship that went down with part of the Spanish Gold from Nassau? Legend has it that Captain Hume stole it from Woodes Rogers before he could give it back to Spain. There’s proof of this?”  Billy’s heart clenched. Flint and gold was never a good combination.

“Yes, I’ve got a five mile radius for us to search.” James grinned manically. “You’ll get a share of the haul once we pull it out of the ocean.”

Fuck.

Billy’s heart sank. It was about gold after all. He knew that the Scarborough wasn't there. He also knew what they would find. There must be some way he could stop James from locating the wreck, something he could do. Anything he would try would be obvious though. Maybe he could talk him out of it. Risking your life for treasure never ended well. “A lot of people have been after that wreck.” Billy nodded. “We might have company.”

“That’s why I wanted to get out of there so fast.” James nodded. “I knew that I won’t be the only one looking. I’ve got a place for us to anchor. It’s a secret spot I know of, a hidden bay. Also, I am prepared for any altercations. Do you know how to use a gun, Billy Manderly?”

Billy nodded, sighed. “Don’t like to, but I can.”

“Good man,” James smiled again at him. “It sure is getting hot. Pass me that lotion and take the wheel, yah?”

Billy complied and wished to god he hadn’t. James pulled off his shirt, and tossed it to the side. He was also wearing only a pair of shorts and sandals. For the next five minutes he was treated to the torturous sight of James McGraw rubbing down his arms and neck.

“I get burned easily,” his eyes twinkled.

“I don’t burn,” Billy shook his head when the lotion was offered.

“Fair skin like yours? Must be nice.” James left the shirt off and let Billy drive the boat for the time being. He stretched out on the deck chair and counted the second step a complete win.

After all, Billy was having a hard time concentrating straight ahead.

*TBC*


	4. Chapter 4

Billy didn’t detect any signs of other activity nearby. Nothing on the sonar and no other sails on the horizon. That didn’t mean anything though because these days motorboats were common. It made it more than a little difficult to relax. James gave him a heading and course and he followed it. Giving Billy the wheel was most likely his way of testing the man’s knowledge.

It wasn’t like Billy hadn’t ever gone back to Nassau in the past three hundred years.  He had. For a long time he kept up the homestead. He would go back every so often but with all of the changes in the twentieth century it became difficult to maintain an undetected immortal life. He been forced to sell the land. There wasn’t much else he could do to maintain a low profile. He’d made contacts over the years, learned valuable skills. Forgery was one of them.  He was known in the black market for his forgeries under a different name. He was never able to shake the pirate life for long, it always dogged him.

Billy cut the engine and let the wind take them into the coordinates James had given instruction for. James had fallen asleep. He eased the ship carefully and was fully capable of handling a yacht on his own.

James startled awake when the engine died, “What?” He blinked and caught his bearings, “Oh, we’re here. Time to start the sonar to check for iron.” 

It was the iron that would alert divers to a possible wreck. The Scarborough was well known for the number of cannons they had on board and that was how James intended to find her now that he had a grid to search. If he focused on the iron rather than anything else that would lead to possibilities. He knew that other ships had sunk during a battle in this area and what he had was a journal entry account. In the journal the captain of the ship that had sunk the Scarborough hastily scrawled the approximate coordinates. The entry, however, had been made after the event itself and such things were easy to dismiss.

James wasn’t going to leave any stone uncovered.

Billy knew how futile that was going to be. The sea bed was tricky in this area, lots of jagged rocks.  He also knew how many other ships had sunk in this area. He was there. He couldn’t actually say that, though. Something on the interior of the island caught his eye, a glint. He frowned as he looked that way but it didn’t happen again.

Once there was a job to do, James focused on the task at hand. He was efficient and patient as he made sure Billy knew how to use the equipment. When they got a hit they would have to take a closer look. James had good equipment but it was never a good idea to rely on computers alone. The first grid would take a good two days to thoroughly search.

They worked well together, as they had in the past once Billy had managed to figure out how to forgive the man. Learning the truth about his demons had been the catalyst. He’d finally understood why it had been so hard for Flint to stop fighting. It had taken a long time for him to even accept Billy as a lover. He sighed. He shouldn’t be thinking about that, it always made him sad.

“What’s the matter?” James asked. They had just finished one section of the grid without any luck. “I’m the one who has more at stake. Why do you have such a long face?”

“Huh?” Billy accepted the beer and sat back. “I’m fine.”

“Right,” James rolled his eyes. He knew a deflecting technique when he saw one. He watched Billy as the man checked the air in the tanks a third time. “Relax, Billy. I’ve been diving a lot of times before.”

“That’s not what I’m worried about,” Billy exhaled. “Anything can go wrong, I just want to be prepared.”

James considered himself a man of action and this was the perfect opportunity.  He helped Billy with the equipment and ensured that he was as close as possible. They worked together for a little while so that he could have an excuse to be in the man’s personal space. Some gruff commentary and sidelong glances later, James grunted. “Fuck it,” He reached over, grabbed him by the shirt and surged upwards to crush his lips against Billy’s.

Taken by surprise, Billy hardly had time to react. James’ tongue had already shoved its way inside and he was completely unprepared for this. His senses reeled. It wasn’t like he’d lived the life of a monk… but this was the man he was alive to protect… not to… Billy felt his body clearly reacting. Pressed so close together there wasn’t any way to deny it. The kiss deepened and he let it. He didn’t give a damn about consequences right now.  At first he couldn’t gather his senses enough to do anything else but his hands soon began a tentative exploration.

For James he was feeling something entirely new. He’d had men before, he’d kissed men before and nothing could have prepared him for the rampant desire that gripped him. The sheer magnitude of want that gripped him shook him to the core. The heat from the other man was unlike anything he’d ever experienced. It reached every part of him. He’d known it the minute he laid eyes on him. This wasn’t going to be a quick fuck. This wasn’t going to be two weeks and good-bye. Not if he had anything to say about it. He had to let Billy’s lips free to catch his breath. He stared into the man’s confused and somewhat wary eyes. They kissed again, briefly. James still held on to his shirt.

“Sorry, we needed to get that out of the way,” James grinned softly. It was a new record for him, not even a day had passed. He made as if he was going to move away.

“I’m not sorry,” Billy found his voice.

“Just so we’re clear,” James prided himself on getting to the point. “I want you. I want to fuck you. I like men. Does that bother you? If so, I can take you back to Nassau, right now.”

Billy swallowed. He was so direct, so unlike Flint had been. It had taken a lot to get Flint to even admit attraction. He couldn’t deny that he wanted this badly but it was impossible. Fucking Witch, he should have known better than to trust a maroon witch. The maroons had every reason to hate Flint. “It doesn’t bother me,” he allowed a ghost of a smile to caress his lips. “Same conditions apply, though. I still need that sleep.”

James released Billy’s shirt and winked, “consider this a second date, then.”

“When was our first date?” Billy scratched his head in confusion.

“I took you for food, yesterday.” James’ eyes twinkled.

“That was a job interview!” Billy laughed. “Come on, we’ve got work to do.”

“Hey, I’m the boss. Not the other way around!” James stepped aside to let Billy get back to what he had been doing prior to the kiss.

“In your dreams,” said Billy in soft, amused tone.   

The rest of the afternoon passed smoothly. They got one grid done and had to anchor. For the most part it was business as usual. Billy almost forgot what time it was.

“You lived in New York?” asked James. “What was that like?”

“Hectic, honestly I was just passing the time.” Billy finished off his wine. “I didn’t like it.” He’d only been there for one reason, research. Finding James McGraw wasn’t an easy task. It wasn’t like he had a magical compass or anything. He generally had to track down everyone in the world named James McGraw. It was exhausting.

“You’re good at this,” James nodded. He was pleased with Billy’s work for the day. The man was efficient and knew his job. It was useful to get the sections done quickly. “I know a lot of people in the industry but no one has ever mentioned you.”

“Well, I work in Australia mostly and under the radar.” Billy was always ready with explanations for this kind of thing.

The radio chirped. “James? Answer the goddamn radio.” It sounded like Hal.

Billy flinched at the voice. Hal had always been a sore point for him. It had been so damn hard to forgive Flint for Hal.

James sighed, and went to pick up the receiver. “Damnit, Hal. I was in the middle of something.”

“Already? Jesus, it hasn’t even been a day.” Hal snorted. “I got an email from Jack. He said Mr Teach is in the area and to be careful. He’s found out about your sudden trip here. He’s probably looking for you.”

“I’m prepared for that,” James sounded affronted. “Billy, tell Hal you can handle a gun.”

“I can handle a gun,” Billy said dryly.

“See, prepared.” James nodded, “no need to worry.”

“I don’t like it.” Hal grunted. “I wish you would come back to port tonight.”

“And waste time getting here tomorrow? No. Schedule is tight, you know this, Hal. Stop being a grandmother, I can handle Mr Teach. I’ll contact you in the morning.”

The radio went silent after Hal reluctantly acquiesced.

“Mr Teach?” Billy asked with an apprehensive look. This was getting strange. First Hal, Miranda and now Teach? Who else was back?

“A rival of mine,” James explained. “We have a tendency to mess each other up from time to time. Don’t worry about it, it never gets ugly.”

Billy looked unconvinced but nodded. “Shit…” he looked at the sky. The sun was sinking.

“Wait…” James reached for him.

They kissed again, long and slow. James ran his hands down Billy’s shoulders and quickly explored his body. Billy let himself be devoured and touched wherever the man wanted. Luckily he didn’t try and push things further and for that Billy was grateful. He was a different man this time around. Different but similar. Billy searched his eyes, and smiled. “Good night, James.”

“Good night, Billy.”

James stepped away and watched as Billy went down the hatch. He didn’t think he’d ever get enough of that sight. Billy’s ass simply filled those shorts so well.

*TBC*


	5. Chapter 5

The night was quiet and James was still up two hours later. The moon was higher in the sky and he couldn’t imagine how anyone could sleep as much as Billy said he had to. Thinking about it began to make him curious. If the kiss had been any indication James knew that the sex was going to be fucking amazing. There would be sex. A lot of it, if he had any say in the matter. He meant to thoroughly fuck that man until he couldn’t walk straight. Just thinking about it made him hard.

He hadn’t had this kind of reaction to anyone for a long time. He lay back on one of the seats on the side ship and palmed himself. He closed his eyes and imagined Billy straddling him, long legs bare before him. God, those thighs. Jesus. He stroked the underside of his cock and released it from his shorts. No sense making a mess. He came as he pictured Billy’s face writhing in ecstasy.

It was startling. He was almost a little freaked out by how quickly he had come.  What was he thirteen on his first crush? James got to his feet and tried to clear his head. He walked from one end of the ship to the other end of the ship, something he always did when he had to think.

Down below, Billy lay awake in his bunk, listening to music. He could hear James pacing back and forth. The moon was out tonight and he knew what would happen should it fall on him. He’d already covered any mirrors. It was a horrible reminder of what he really was and of why he shouldn’t be doing this. He shouldn’t be this close to James. He ran a hand through his hair as he tried to think. He couldn’t tell James, she’d told him it would have consequences. And really, how did you fling something like this at a modern man? A man who clearly has no interest in the magical? Real magic had all but disappeared in the world.

Billy sighed and closed his eyes. This was going to be difficult. He didn’t know when but at some point he fell asleep.

Four paces around the ship and James still didn’t have any answers. He sighed, checked the anchor mooring and went below to get some coffee. As he did so he couldn’t help but glance back towards the stern cabin. Something made him turn and head that way. He hesitated and knocked on the door. “Billy?”

There was no answer. Of course, his condition meant that he was probably sound asleep but James wanted to be sure. He tried the door but it was locked.  He did have keys so he went to get them. He had probable cause for worry since Billy didn’t answer the door.

He unlocked the door and slowly opened it. It was dark in the room but he could see Billy’s shape lying on the bed. He could hear the man breathing so that made him relax a bit. As the ship moved the curtain pulled across the portal shifted and Billy’s form was illuminated.  By god but he was beautiful. James sucked on his own tongue and found his heart was beating rapidly.

Billy murmured in his sleep, “Flint…”

The curtain shifted again and more light. Billy clutched something in his hand, a glint of gold shone through his fingers.

“Flint…” Billy whispered again.

James darted his eyes down Billy’s body. He noticed then that Billy was listening to music and probably didn’t even know he was there.  How did he know about the Flint nickname? Did he know more about James than he was letting on? Billy’s cock drew James’ attention. He couldn’t see it through the sheets but it was outlined fairly well.

“Fuck me…” Billy begged softly.

A dream? James darted back to Billy’s face. The man was still asleep. He swallowed. This was too much want. He was fascinated and scared at the same time. He’d never wanted anything so much in his entire life. He took a step forward.

Billy’s arm fell to the bed, and his palm opened. The gold coin rolled from it and fell to the floor. It rolled across the room to the center of it as though guided by something other than gravity. It spun a few moments and lay flat. Real Gold. Spanish gold. Flint knew it anywhere.

The rest of the sounds of the world became muffled and lost in his mind when he looked down at the piece of eight. It beckoned him, glinting in the moonlight from the hatch. He was mesmerized by the details on it. God, what he wouldn’t do to fetch a mountain of these things from the Sea. He could retire, sell the company and live happily somewhere. His hand seemed to stretch out on its own.  He could hear his own heartbeat. Was that his heartbeat?

Thud thump… thud thump….

His head pounded and he could feel sweat as it gathered on his skin. He felt almost drunk as he slowly bent down.

There was startled noise from Billy and James quickly looked up. Billy was already moving into the shadows. He thought he saw. What the hell?  James frowned. He was certain he’d seen it. Billy’s hand had caught the moonlight. It had looked almost translucent. What the hell kind of condition…? His hand hovered just a few feet over the coin.

“Stop!” Billy commanded harshly. “Just leave it.” His voice sounded hollow and raspy. Not at all like he was during the day. “What are you doing in here?”

James had an extremely difficult time trying to drag his eyes from the gold piece to the figure cloaked in shadows. “Let me see.”

“No!” Billy refused.

“I’ve seen skin conditions before, Billy. It’s not going to put me off.” James tried to assure him.

“Just leave!” cried Billy, “I don’t want anyone to see.” He realized how it must sound, but honestly wasn’t ready for it.

James’ eyes kept flicking back to the gold. It was a hauntingly familiar piece of eight. Billy frantically dove for it before he could get it and scooped up the coin and shoved him roughly. James stumbled backwards when Billy pushed him and wound up on the floor outside the room, on his ass. For a brief moment, James caught the moonlight on Billy’s right side. A part of him was horrified but the other fascinated. His gaze flicked up to Billy’s face which was still partially shadowed as he gripped the coin.   
  
He could have sworn.   


Billy’s face looked normal now, so did his arm. Billy glared at him angrily and slammed the door shut.

James picked himself up off the ground unsteadily. He made his way to the galley and poured himself a stiff drink. In one gulp he finished the tumbler and poured another. He didn’t usually swig that much so quickly these days but after that he really needed it.

He closed his eyes and tried to make sense of what he saw. It did not. None of it did. It must have been a trick of the light. As Billy had reached for the coin, the moonlight had fallen upon exposed skin. James was almost a hundred percent certain he’d seen right through it until Billy grabbed the coin. Billy’s arm had been … translucent, was the word.  When he’d looked up, part of his face had the same ghostly quality.

It must have just been a trick of the light. There had also been something hollow about Billy’s eyes. They were shadowed holes of where his brilliant blues should have been. It was quick and hard to forget. He wracked his brains trying to think of a condition that would cause that and came up blank. He could send a message to Miranda, he supposed. She was a doctor.  She would know. That would mean talking to her though. James grimaced. If he brought her into it she would want to know why he was asking and for who. Then she would ask about Billy.

James clenched his fist. Trick of the light, that’s all it was. He did not look forward to the morning. Billy would probably ask him to go back to port. He’d certainly fucked that up. He sat down heavily and kept the bottle with him.

*

He could hear the sound of birds when he woke up the next morning. James blinked blearily at the bright light and groaned. He’d apparently drank the whole bottle and passed out on the galley bench. He did smell coffee brewing and as his vision cleared he saw Billy in the small kitchen. He was bending over some bacon and eggs.

“Good morning, Captain.” Billy threw over his shoulder. “Coffee’s ready.”  His voice was brisk and business like as though nothing at all had happened last night.

“Ugh,” James’ throat felt like sandpaper. Today wasn’t going to be fun with a hangover.

“Maybe you should stay on the boat today, let me do the diving?” Suggested Billy. “Here, drink this.” He gave James some sort of concoction in a glass.

“The hell is it?” James muttered.

“It will help the hangover.” Billy assured him.

“You’re not leaving?” James looked at it suspiciously, sniffed it once and drank.  He coughed right after, “God that’s nasty!”

“Drink it up, then use the bathroom and clean up. Why would I be leaving?” Billy wondered.

“Last night… uh..” James scratched his head, he was having a hard time with memories of the night before. He knew he’d barged into Billy’s room. “Did something happen between us?”  He had images, fleeting ones he couldn’t make sense of.

Billy rolled his eyes. “You’d remember.”

“I think you’re right. You can do the diving today.”  James nodded as he finished off Billy’s vile concoction and stumbled to the facilities.

Billy sighed in relief. He would have to be more careful. As long as he held the coin in his hand, he’d be normal in the moonlight but there were too many opportunities to drop it.  He’d always find it again, but dropping it was too easy. He was sure James had seen and was just as sure that the man had decided to forget what he saw.

He shoved food in his mouth to avoid thinking about James in the shower. He could hear the water running and sighed. He couldn’t do this. He couldn’t be … fuck. Billy pushed away his plate and stared at the bathroom. James would be in there, freckled skin bare, thick muscled thighs tight and glistening. He gazed at the bathroom door and willed himself to have the balls to just get up and take what he wanted. Why couldn’t have it? “Just this once?” Billy moaned to himself. 

He did keep himself in check however and headed up to get the equipment out for the day. As he was doing so he heard the sound of a motor. A small ship was headed their way, a couple of people on it.  He shaded his eyes to try and ascertain whether it was a threat or not. One could never tell in Nassau waters.

That was when he saw the glint of metal and one of them pull out a shotgun.

Down below, the shots that rang out made James’ blood run cold. He quickly buttoned up his pants and grabbed his guns. He heard a thud which seemed like a body dropping up top and he panicked.

“Billy!” he cried out.

*TBC*


	6. Chapter 6

James’ yacht had two hatches. One near the bow and one near the stern. The one near the bow was concealed and that is the one he went for. He grabbed the bullets for his shotgun and slid a knife into his strapped it into a tool belt. He didn’t have a holster, so that would have to do. He listened carefully for any sign that Billy was still alive. He could hear someone speaking in French and roughly what they were saying. Prepare for boarding.  Hands up, something like that. That meant it was possible they hadn’t killed him.  James had been through his share of high seas piracy in a number of places. The Bahamas had a tendency to be particularly dangerous what with their tremulous past. That’s why Hal had wanted him to wait. If he waited he would have received support. The Coast Guard was busy handling the aftermath of the storm, not patrolling. It’s not like he hadn’t shot a gun before, he hadn’t killed anyone though he would protect himself and Billy.

He carefully crawled up the bow hatch and crouched on the deck to see what he could see. He saw Billy as he leaned heavily against the mast, hands up. There was blood trickling from the back of his shoulder.  He’d been grazed, it looked like. James was no doctor but he felt sure that if Billy had been hit worse there would be more blood.

The two men in the motorboat pulled up alongside the walrus and lashed onto her. They were clearly thieves and dangerous ones by the looks of it. One was a short squat man with a square jaw and scraggly beard. He wore a cap that concealed his face. The other was an average height spindle thin man who was covered in tribal tats. His dreadlocks and sunglasses would have made him hard to identify if it weren’t for the tats.

“We don’t have money, this is an exploration vessel.” Billy began.

“Shut up,” Squat guy punched him in the gut.

James cringed as Billy doubled over in pain.

“We’ll take your hardware, always good on the open market.” Spindle guy gloated. “Maybe we’ll have a bit of fun with you. You’re a pretty one.”

Billy grimaced.

James saw red at the very idea of anyone doing anything like that to Billy. He wasn’t sure why he had developed such an attachment to the younger man but he wouldn’t sit still for that. He wasn’t sure if he could take on two men, though and need to get a tactical advantage.  He’d wait until one of them went below.

Spindle guy gave Billy a look of lust that nearly turned James’ stomach. “Ray, stay up here with Pretty boy and make sure he doesn’t move. I’m going to check out any equipment we can salvage below. Anyone else on board?” He put his gun right to Billy’s head and made a harsh jeering noise. “If I see anyone, I’ll fucking kill them, you get me?”

“Just me.” Billy said firmly and James was really rather impressed with his ability to lie.

At last Spindle guy starts down the hatch and James listened carefully.  He slowly closed and locked the bow hatch to keep the guy from having more than one exit. He watched Ray leer at Billy.

“My friend likes men like you.” Ray jeered. “Maybe I should get you prepared for him. Take off your shirt.”

Billy glared, “no.”

Ray punched him again and there was a struggle as punches and kicks were thrown but Billy ended up on his knees with the gun to his head as the man punched his shoulder where he’d been injured. Three hundred years of training but guns still won over muscle.  The scuffle was over quickly.

“Now, you fucker.” Ray wiped blood off his lip from where Billy had socked him back.

“Alright… alright.” Billy exhaled. He pulled off his shirt and glared defiantly at the man. 

While Ray’s eyes bulged at Billy’s muscles, James took the opportunity to distract him by flinging a piece of rope into the water. Ray noticed and frowned. He took a pair of handcuffs out of his pocket. “Put it on one wrist.” He ordered Billy.

Billy did as bidden, cursing under his breath. That must have been James.  Ray cuffed him to the railing.  Inwardly, he scoffed. Cuffs were child’s play.

“Stay the fuck on your knees. What are you seeing down there Cliff?” Ray called into his com.

“Got a fortune in here man, a fucking fortune. This guy has top of the line equipment.” Cliff responded gleefully.  His voice was sort of nasally whereas Ray’s was rough.  Billy was going to enjoy killing him. For he would kill these two. It wasn’t like there wasn’t any blood on his hands. He’d killed before and would again. It was always necessary, always something he didn’t like to do but ended up having to do. 

Ray moved towards the open hatch and that was when James attacked.  He used the end of his shotgun and smacked Ray with it in his head. Billy watched in surprise as the man tumbled over and James caught him before he hit the ground. Billy had already got out of the cuffs and headed over.

“You alright?” James asked him as he looked at the graze.

“I’m fine, you? You didn’t kill him?”  
  
“Yeah. Of course not.” James scoffed. He borrowed the cuffs Billy just got out of and used them on Ray. “Now for his friend.”

“I’ll go,” Billy offered.

“No,” James shook his head. “My ship. I’ll handle it.”

Billy watched helplessly as James silently slipped down the hatch and headed after Cliff.  He overheard yelling from Cliff and a lot of thudding and smashing.  He grunted, “Fuck it,” and quickly went down himself. Ray wasn’t going anywhere.

Cliff was struggling against James. James’ face was bloody from being pummeled and he held Cliff in a vice grip.  Cliff had a knife and was trying to maneuver himself out of the hold so he could stab James. James was slowly choking him.  There was a look in James’ eyes that Billy well knew. It was the dead stare he used whenever he was about to kill a man. It was the beginning of a dark road and Billy had seen it far too many times. “Don’t!” Billy cried out. “Don’t kill him. Drop the Knife, you’re done.” 

Billy stared hard into James’ eyes and silently begged him to relent. It could not happen in this life. He didn’t want to see that again. “Please don’t.”

Cliff dropped his knife and James finally nodded at Billy. He loosened his grip and kicked Cliff to his knees. He reached for his shotgun, “Get the fuck up and walk.”

Billy breathed a sigh of relief.

He smiled so brightly at James that the Captain blushed and muttered under his breath. He maneuvered Cliff up to the deck and Billy helped lash them both up. A call to the coast guard later and they didn’t have that long to wait. The two men were well known thieves that the authorities were anxious to get their hands on. They worked for a man known as Scott Teach who claimed to be a descendant of Blackbeard. Most of the day was done by the time they got through all the formalities. They negotiated a deal with the coast guard for a patrol boat so that they could continue with their operation.

Once everyone was gone and the paramedics finished treating Billy, James sat down heavily and looked across at the tall man. The entire time he’d forgotten to put his shirt back on. James wasn’t complaining, however. “I…”

He couldn’t finish that sentence because Billy surged forward and kissed him. He sucked on James’ lip and dove his tongue inside. He pulled at the other man’s shirt until it was off and kept kissing him. The ship rocked slightly from the force of the action above. He licked and nipped down James jaw to this throat and bit the skin there.  He kissed the angry read welt that developed and lost himself in the man’s scent. God, it had been too long. He needed this like he needed air to breathe. He threw all caution aside and ground himself against James to make it absolutely clear what he wanted.

“Jesus…” James gasped, his cock was already hard and his body was on fire. He wanted Billy badly. Jesus Christ, he hadn’t wanted anything this badly in his entire life. It was broad daylight and he didn’t care. He lost his shorts quickly and Billy sank to his knees, kissing his way down James’ stomach.

_Dear god._

James threaded his fingers through Billy’s short hair and stared in fascination.  Billy’s long fingers gripped his cock and stroked him eagerly. He didn’t look up at James, he concentrated on what he was doing. His fingers gently massaged as he opened his mouth and took him in.  He knew what he was doing! James’ legs nearly buckled under the attention. It wasn’t long before he was humping into Billy’s mouth and it was a sight to behold. He’d had his cock sucked before, naturally, but not like this. Billy wasn’t just sucking him, Billy was _worshiping_ him.

Jesus he didn’t know what he did to deserve this. He should thank his lucky stars. Pray to whatever god sent Billy Manderly his way. Something wasn’t right, he just couldn’t figure out what. He closed his eyes and let the feeling overwhelm him.

It wasn’t long before they were sitting next to each other and sharing a bottle of rum. James was having a hard time settling his racing heart. “Billy…”

Billy had a satisfied smile on his lips as he tipped the bottle to them and swallowed. “Yeah?”

“Where the hell did you come from?” James asked softly.

 _The Sea_. Billy wanted to say. _The Sea gave me back to you, or you to me._  Instead he gave a little shrug. He was just happy he’d prevented James from starting down that dark path. He didn’t want to watch it again. He wanted things to change. They had to change sometime, that’s what he was promised. It had never happened. James always became dark. He always killed.  Billy would be damned if he was going to let that happen in this life.

“London,” Billy gave a little ambiguous smile.

James laughed, and Billy loved that sound. He didn’t get to hear it in the past. It was always so hard to get Flint to laugh.

“Play cards?” Billy wondered.

“Yeah,”

“We’ve lost the day anyway, let’s keep ourselves amused at any rate.” Billy suggested.

James looked thoughtful and nodded, “Yeah.”  He didn’t want to push for anything else. Clearly sex wasn’t on the agenda for the day, either. That was fine, it was only a matter of time now. He had the feeling that he was getting used to this far too quickly. It was nice having Billy around. Billy was a good partner. Handsome, strong and confident, honest. He was everything James could ever have hoped for. That’s what made it all so suspicious. He wondered if he was being set up. A lot of people in the industry knew that he was gay.  Could he really trust this man?

He wanted to, god help him. There would be time to get to know him, to feel him out. There would be time to figure out what was going on with him at night. Time to get him to trust as well. Once James knew what was going on, he could relate to it. He could help the man through whatever was happening. They just needed to trust each other.

Trust was never something that came easy.

Trust was something you had to work at, to explore and to hold on to.

Trust was something you never let go of when everything else tumbled down around you.

He trusted Billy enough to let him suck his cock, but what else? Did he really want a partner at Sea? Hal claimed he needed one. Hal said he hated it when he went out there all on his own. Hal was right, had Billy not been present things might have gone a lot worse.

James got to his feet and offered his hand to the young man to help him up and kissed him on the way up. “That was a preview, only.” He assured Billy.

“Count on it,” Billy winked and was the first to head down the hatch.

*TBC*


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Slight edit to Chapter one. Realize I said was instead of wasn't on one of Billy's thoughts.:) He knew the Scarborough WASN'T There.

The next few days passed easily. James was surprised at how quickly they fell into a routine.  Billy made it simple. He was useful in such a way that he knew his way around diving equipment and machinery and he knew how to sail like the back of his hand. James tried to coax him to talk about himself from time to time but it never worked. It oddly tended to upset him. As they learned to work together he was also allowed to explore the man’s body as they developed this thing between them.

Billy was sweet and tender and James almost felt like a lecherous old man sometimes. Billy couldn’t be more than twenty five? Twenty seven? He was pushing forty.  They hadn’t gone further than blow jobs and hand jobs… a little exploration. And really, James was fine with that. They had time and it was a little difficult since Billy still maintained his sleep from dusk to dawn routine. James nine year old son Charles would probably wonder if he was a vampire. The kid was always reading the wrong kinds of comics.  Thinking of Chaz made him scowl. He hadn’t seen his son for a long time since Miranda married again. She was always telling him to come visit or that she would send Chaz to him but he was never any good with kids. She had been particularly adamant about it lately but he’d been blowing her off.  He hadn’t told Billy about his kid yet and he wasn’t sure why. Billy had asked about his life. He’d given the cliff notes version. Married a few years after college. Divorced because she wanted him to find the right partner, he travelled a lot so it was hard to keep down ties.

He didn’t actually have any photos of Chaz except in his wallet, mainly because he hated answering questions. He put on the rest of his diving suit and Billy inspected the oxygen supply and wouldn’t let him go under. “Honestly Billy, I’ve done this a thousand times!” James grumbled.

“Just being thorough.” Billy checked the last strap.  “Okay,” he let out a breath he’d been holding as he looked James in the eyes. “Be careful, don’t take any unnecessary risks.”

“Christ sake, Billy, I’m not a –..” 

The words were silenced with a rough kiss as Billy attacked his lips. James cursed the fact that he was in a wet suit because…kisses from Billy? They made wildfire run through his veins and sometimes he forgot how to breathe.

“You were saying?” Billy asked with a smirk.

James had forgotten what he was upset about. “Bugger, that’s not fair,” he groused.

Billy adjusted the mask and laid a hand on his shoulder. “You’re good to dive. I’ll watch your progress with the remote.”

They had a remote controlled diving camera that Billy operated next to him when they were searching the grid sections and they kept in contact via radio.  Billy would give him directions because he couldn’t talk back. The past few days they hadn’t yet found anything but James could feel it in his bones. Something was here.  If it wasn’t the Scarborough herself, it was something else.  There was too much debris and a lot of rocks.  He had to be careful when he was navigating through.

He swam slowly because going quickly might mean you miss something. After thirty minutes passed he heard Billy’s voice, “Check. Grid 5 section 1. Done.” He found he really loved Billy’s voice. It soothed him to the point where he could keep his temper at bay when they didn’t find anything. It was daunting how attached he’d become already and James didn’t like it. It had only been a few days and he was already thinking about hiring the man full time for the company.

Shipwrecks from the 1700s were extremely difficult to locate. It all came down to research, logs and historical records. James had done this so many times in his life it was second nature. The Scarborough had always been elusive. Some people claim Captain Hume didn’t keep detailed logs on purpose on his hunt for Pirates so as to keep some wealth for himself. They claim he had another agenda. The location of the Scarborough wreck was kept hidden on purpose because Hume always intended to return for whatever was there. Hume had been killed before he could. It wasn’t actually the ship James wanted. He knew there was a treasure on the ship that they couldn’t take with them. It was either with the ship or on the island it was wrecked at. If he found and identified the Scarborough, he knew he had the right island. That was the part he did not tell Billy as there was no point if the information he found was incorrect.

“Stop,” Billy told him suddenly and he did so, “Three large rocks ahead. Turn right, go around them. I don’t want your tank getting compromised.”

James rolled his eyes but complied. He wouldn’t hear the end of it if he didn’t. He turned as instructed and the camera’s spotlight swung the same time. He saw the three great mounds jutting up from the sea bed like the spikes of a trident and noted the amount of coral and seaweed about them. It wouldn’t do to get tangled up in that mess. In the split second that the camera’s spotlight moved he thought he saw something. It took a few moments for Billy to realize he wasn’t moving and the camera to come back his way.

“What is it?” Billy focused the Camera on him.

James used a series of hand signals and Billy moved the Camera back to the shadow. It was rather far down but James was pretty sure of what he was seeing.

Billy seemed to understand as the Camera moved and focused. “Jesus Christ,” he heard Billy swear under his breath. “James, stay where you are. It’s too dangerous to…”

James ignored him. He had to get a closer look. Later they’d come back with cutters to get rid of the seaweed and other foliage that would hinder investigation. So he swam.

“Come back! It’s too dangerous!” Billy yelled. James could hear him getting his gear together. The camera hovered where it was, shedding light on the monstrosity.  Years ago, a ship had the unfortunate bad luck to sink here. Already splintered from cannon fire the hull had taken on water and buckled. It sank and the hull was caught between the rocks. Over the years the ship had slowly slid down while weeds and coral grew in a tangled mess around it while barnacles and other sea life clung to it. A lot of it was rotted of course but there was still enough to tell the general size and dimensions. I they found the right number of cannons and the ship’s bell.  He could tell several places where the cannons had fallen through causing further damage. Now if they could just get through all that sea weed and built up coral.  “James, listen to me for god sake!” Billy seemed irrationally frantic at this point. “That’s not the Scarborough!”

How the fuck could he know that? James had no idea why Billy seemed so dead certain it wasn’t.

Billy knew many things about the Sea that even today’s technology could not explain. The sea’s greatest secrets were closely guarded and shrouded from the eyes of man until they got too close. That was when the Sea reared her ugly head taking ships and men to their doom.  Billy closed his eyes and tried to even his breathing. “Leave it, we’ll get cutting equipment tomorrow!” That would give him time to sabotage something in the ship and force them to go back to the dock.

James still didn’t listen to him and kept going. As he got closer he thought he saw the ship shift slightly and decided it must have been the current. It was clear now that no one was operating the camera because it simply hovered there. James glared back at it.  He grabbed the camera himself and kept moving as he took a photo record of the site.

The sea bed was quite rocky in the area and James was sure that the amount of mass around the ship is probably what had hidden it from discovery before. Even if it wasn’t the Scarborough it would be a good find. As he took pictures he felt a strong current as something swish by his legs.  He glanced down and saw nothing in the darkness except the writhing mass around the ship.  He moved the camera as he tried to see what had near him, after a while he determined it was probably just some seaweed. When it happened again he was nearly jostled forward by the force of it and lost hold of the camera. It fell before he could grab it. Luckily he still had underwater lights on his mask so he had those on and was not completely in the dark.

At this point he was sure it wasn’t a current. It certainly felt like something had swum rapidly by him and he decided he should have listened to Billy in the first place. As he turned to head back he felt it again and this time it shoved him down farther and he felt it slither around his leg. He looked down and frowned, there was nothing there and yet he was being held in place. He stared for a moment at the ship and it creaked again. This time he was certain he was seeing things as he tried to pull himself free from whatever it was that had him trapped.

There was a light on the ship. A ghostly lantern light. It glinted like a beacon and he was drawn to it. Whatever was wrapped around his leg began to pull him towards the ship and that light. It was irrational. James was a scientific man and he wondered if he had blacked out already and this was some dream.  His air tank burst and he scrabbled frantically. He struggled again. As he got closer he marveled at the details that were preserved. The back of the ship had once been glorious. He could tell the carvings had been expertly done. He was pulled passed seaweed and coral as his breath slowly started to drain out.  The light he was going towards lead into a gaping hole which once might have been the captain’s cabin.

_“I’ve been waiting a long time, Flint.” The words came into his head, and sounded familiar.  A figure of a man stood there in the destroyed cabin. He was large and bearded. He seemed to just stand there, waiting. That was not possible, no one could be alive down there. He was fierce and determined, covered in coral and other fleshy fishlike things but unmistakably a man he remembered and didn’t. His hair was long and curly and his eyes pierced like fire._

_“Charles?” James heard himself say, unsure of how he was speaking now because he couldn’t breathe.  The thing keeping him down wrapped tighter around him. He knew this man._

_“I’ve been waiting.” Charles curled his claw like hands into fists, James was drawn towards him and he curled his hand around his throat. “She said you’d come and I had to be patient.  I’ve waited three hundred years.”_

_“Who are you?”_

_“You know who I am.”_

_“What ship is this?”_

_“What’s left of The Ranger, and I am Charles Vane.”_

_“Why are you waiting for me?”_

_“So you can free me from this curse!”_

_“The Ranger wasn’t anywhere near the Scarborough!” James knew his history. The Ranger had gone under at the same time the Walrus was heavily damaged.  If he’d found the Ranger then he didn’t find the Island the gold was buried on after all. All the work for nothing!_

_James wanted to scream._

The next thing James knew Billy was giving him mouth to mouth and he was coughing sea water. When he came to Billy had desperate tears in his eyes. He shook James, “Why can’t you _ever_ listen to me?!”

James coughed and tried to steady himself.

“Sorry, I’m sorry.” Billy sniffled and relaxed his grip. “You nearly died! I went in and found you just in time.” His shoulders shook and he was wrecked with emotion.

James coughed again and spit out some more water. He struggled into a sitting position. “Billy, I’m fine. It’s alright. Just need some air.” He unzipped the wetsuit with shaking hands.  

 “I told you to come back!” Billy glowered at him.  “Now we’ve lost the camera, it’s not transmitting and I can’t get a lock on it to bring it back.”

“We can go back and get it.” James looked out in the direction of grid five. He was still feeling quite unsettled from the strange encounter. He wanted to know if he’d been seeing things.

“Not today,” Billy shook his head, “I want you to get checked out first.”

“That will waste time, Billy!”

“It doesn’t matter, that’s not the Scarborough.”

“How do you know?” James looked at him quizzically. “What ship do you think it is?”

“The Ranger,” Billy told him.

James’ eyes shot up, “How could you possibly know that? No one knows where the Ranger sank. Captain Flint’s logs were destroyed. All we have is hearsay.”

“I have logs from a Spanish Ship recovered from a personal library that I bought at auction. The history of the Caribbean pirates is something I know a great deal about. I have copies of the logs downloaded. When I learned of the location you gave me it sounded familiar and I looked it up.” Billy explained hurriedly. Not quite a lie, he had logs from his ‘personal’ collection. “I thought we might find the Ranger. I knew that Captain Hume used to have fake routes which he later changed to outwit the pirates.”

“Why didn’t you tell me sooner?” James scowled. “This has been a complete waste of damn time. The Ranger doesn’t have any treasure.”

“I…” Billy looked away. A waste of time? Did that mean he was a waste of time? Coming out of the shadows had been a huge mistake. He’d just been hurt, again.  He’d just wanted more time with the man. His whole plan had been sabotage to try and get Flint away from the Ranger once he was sure what they would find.  He closed his eyes. “I didn’t think you’d believe me.”

James exhaled, anger clearly flashing in his eyes. “A partnership is based on trust, Billy.”  He was tired and unsettled. Hearing the name Charles Vane had cut his very soul.  Hearing Charles Vane call him _Flint._ That was awful.  “Weigh anchor. We’ll head back. I’ll pay you for the time we agreed upon.”

Billy didn’t want to hear the words that he was fired so he nodded quickly and did as expected. He took the helm while James closed his eyes.   It had been such a stupid thing to do. He should have just sabotaged the boat and kept James from coming out here. He could have arranged things to happen. Instead he got involved.

Several hours passed before James said anything else, “Thank you.”

Billy glanced back at him in surprise. “Huh?”

“For saving my life,” James nodded, “I’m glad you were here.” He seemed to have calmed down. “I’m not firing you, Billy. Relax.”

Billy’s shoulders visibly slackened, “I ... I’m sorry. I should have told you.”

James reached over and laid a hand on his shoulder, “I _will_ find the Scarborough, and the treasure. I have another place to look after we retrieve that camera.” He did need to get a good night’s rest and take a few days off from the Sea. Having hallucinations of a long dead Pirate Captain was a sure sign he needed it.

Billy forced a smile. “Are we okay?”

“We’re fine, Billy.” James assured him.

*TBC*


	8. Chapter 8

Once they were back at Nassau Billy insisted on the clinic just to make sure he was alright. It took a great deal of cajoling to make it happen but eventually James caved. There was just something about Billy Manderly he couldn’t say no to. By this point Billy was nervous. That had been too close, James had found what was left of the Ranger. He wasn’t sure what else James had found but he was pretty sure who he saw down there. A part of him knew that what had happened wasn’t entirely his fault but he didn’t think everyone else would see it that way. After all, there were casualties of his decision and Charles Vane had been one of them.

The heart is a powerful motivator and the witch had manipulated his pain. He frowned as he knew that John Silver wasn’t far behind if they had found Charles Vane. He hadn’t run into any of them in all the years he’d been alive guarding Flint. Billy fingered the coin in his pocket nervously. Miranda, Hal, Teach, Charles.

“Why are you so nervous? I’m the one getting checked out.” James grunted at his expression. “Nothing’s wrong with me.”  They both sat in the waiting room.  James had his phone out and was going through texts and listening to voicemail.

“I don’t like hospitals,” Billy said softly.

“Ah,” James nodded in understanding. He sighed, “My ex wife keeps telling me to call her.” 

“Maybe you should?”

“Later,” James shrugged. Miranda was also one of his best friends. She was usually just nagging him about one thing or another. If it was truly important she would have left a more detailed voicemail because she knew he would never return the call.

Billy didn’t exactly relish the idea of hearing or seeing Miranda again. He had been so jealous of her, and so angry at Flint for not telling him. That jealousy had driven him to do so many things he regretted. It wasn’t until Silver told him the truth about the war that he finally confronted Flint. It had almost been too late. Billy had been angry, so damn angry.

_“You should have trusted me!” Billy had raged at the man. “You should have said something, anything! I should not have had to find out from John fucking Silver. You had every opportunity! I bent over backwards for you! You KNEW I loved you and you let me push you away! What’s left for us now? It’s too late, Captain.”_

_“Only if you say it is,” Flint had responded with a melancholy sigh. “I wanted so much, Billy, but above all I wanted to spare you me.”_

_“That should have been my choice! Mine! Not yours. I had a right to know, Captain. You’ve had me in knots for years. God, there were times…” Billy exhaled a shuddering breath. “There were times I would have done anything just to have you look my way and smile at me. I just wanted to be someone who mattered to you.”_

_“You do matter!” Flint had suddenly glared, “More than anything.”_

_“No, all that matters to you is money.” Billy growled._

_“Not true,” Flint shook his head and closed the distance between them. “I don’t want the gold, Billy. I want you.”_

_“It’s too late,” Billy shook his head miserably. They didn’t have that luxury now. Buried in the treasure chest along with Gates and Vane was his heart and any happy ending he might have had with Captain James Flint._

_Flint kissed him anyway and like all the other things that Flint asked him to do, Billy complied._

Billy rubbed his temples. Thinking about the past wasn’t going to help matters. He looked over at James as the door to the clinic office opened and the nurse made her announcement.

“Mr McGraw, Doctor Silver will see you now.”

The door to the doctor’s office had opened and inside. He simply stared. There he was, John Silver, large as life and twice as cocky.  He had a cheerful smile on his face and his hair was pulled back neatly. He had a clipboard with some notes that he scratched away on. Silver barely looked up until James got to his feet. If he recognized either of them. It was hard to tell, Silver just had a way of adopting a face that was impossible to read.

“You alright there, mate?” The Doctor, clearly Australian from his accent gave Billy an appreciative once-over and shook hands with James. “I’m Dr John Silver, I’ll be checking you out today. What seems to be the problem?”

“Billy?” James looked up at the young man who looked white as sheet.

“I’m fine, I’m fine.” Billy rasped. Jesus fucking Christ.

“Is your friend going to watch?” John raised an eyebrow as Billy seemed intent on entering the office with James.

 _Goddamn right, you fucking prick._ Billy wanted to shout. John was the reason for all his troubles. The man responsible. The one man that Billy wished he had killed when he had the chance. He had to take a few moments to remind himself that this wasn’t actually the same person. John was also the one man in the world he had learned to fear.

“He’s fine outside,” James gave Billy an odd look.

Billy watched the door close as James entered Silver’s office. He stood there rooted to the spot, unable to move or talk. He was going to have to do something about this.

Billy stayed exactly like that for a good five minutes. Then he exhaled, turned and walked away.

*

The visit went relatively well and he got along with Doctor Silver better than he had with any other Doctor. He was friendly, easy going and James liked him. When he described the events leading to him nearly drowning Silver told him it was just hallucinations due to lack of oxygen. It relieved him somewhat and when he was cleared he put his shirt back on and walked out to the lobby to tell Billy.

Except Billy was nowhere in sight.

He frowned and walked towards the exit and asked the receptionist if he’d seen the man.  She of course told him Billy left fairly quickly but not where. James frowned, suddenly feeling a little agitated. Billy had been by his side nearly constantly for the past several days and he suddenly felt…exposed…without him. He walked back out to his jeep, hoping to see Billy but he didn’t find the man anywhere. He would have gone to his phone but he knew that he’d forgotten to get Billy’s number. He climbed into his jeep and waited.

Twenty minutes passed without any contact.

James thought about dialing Hal and getting him to look at the paperwork so he could find Billy’s address. Where had the man gone? He’d just simply left without any word. James drummed his fingers on the wheel of the jeep. He tried desperately to figure out if he’d missed something. Had Billy told him he had something else to do and he forgot?

No. He shook his head.

He just left.

Just as quickly as he’d come into James’ life he was gone.

One hour… then two passed. James tried to will the man to appear, to somehow just walk back to the clinic. Where had he gone? Why had he gone?

His phone rang. It was Hal and he quickly answered. “Yeah?”  He hoped to god it would be about Billy.

“Finally, Jesus Christ, James.” Hal snarled at the phone. “Where the hell are you?”

“Nowhere. What is it?”

“Your son is here.”

“What?!” James exclaimed.

“Miranda has been trying to get you to call her, James. He apparently bribed his way here. Enterprising bugger.  He vanished a few days back. He’s fine and sleeping at my place. She said he had a temper tantrum and had a fight with another kid at school. She grounded him and he took off.”

“Shit,” James ran a hand through his hair. He wanted desperately to wait for Billy. “I’ll swing by. Hal?” He started the car and took a deep breath.  “Have you heard from Billy?”

“Manderly? He came to get his paycheck. Had his travel bag with him. Man looked like death. What did you do to him?”

“Nothing!” James gave another ragged breath. “His contact information. I need it.”

“Didn’t look like nothing to me.” Hal grunted and rummaged. He gave James the number and address. “Deal with your son, first, James.”

James dialed the number which immediately went to voice mail. Billy’s voice was short.

 “This is Billy, leave a message.”    

James exhaled as he tried to calm down. “Billy? What happened? Where are you? Call me back.” He hoped his voice didn’t sound too desperate. With a sigh he went on to say “Everything checked out fine in the clinic.” He had no idea what else to add.   Hal said Billy had his travel bag. That meant he’d cleared out his things from the Walrus. “Just… It’s James, call me.” He left his number and hung up as there was nothing more he could do.

He drove to Hal’s place, anger and worry pooling in his gut. There was another emotion he refused to acknowledge at the moment. He was afraid he’d never see Billy again. He couldn’t imagine it. In such a short time he’d become… attached. He parked the jeep outside Hal’s house and checked his phone. No return call.

He wanted to dial the number again and scream at it.

Instead he shoved the phone in his pocket and kept walking.  He hadn’t seen Chaz in a while and had no idea where all the anger was coming from. He never did very well as a father so he wasn’t sure why the kid had come to him but now he had to deal with it.  It was the worst possible time for the kid to pull this shit but he would try to stay calm.

Chaz was sullen and snarky through most of their conversation but eventually James managed to get it out of him that there had been some kind of altercation at school. Chaz had stepped up to protect another kid people were making fun of and took out all of his anger about his parent’s divorce on the bully.

He was a good kid normally, straight A’s and generally had a lot of friends. James was proud of him, even now. He had been stern but reminded Chaz that running away never solved any problems. A phone call with Miranda later convinced her that Chaz was okay with him for a few days. He was on suspension anyway.

“What’s wrong, dad?” Chaz asked him at supper. Hal’s wife had made food and they were all eating except James. James was checking his phone.

“Nothing,” James shook his head.

“He hasn’t called?” Hal frowned.

James nodded.

“He’ll call.” Hall nodded.

“Who?” Chaz looked curious.

“Your father’s new partner.” Hal explained.

“Oh, really? I can’t wait to meet him.” Chaz looked pleased at the idea his father had someone with him.  Like Miranda, he tended to worry.

“We’ll see,” James stared at his phone. The sun had gone down and he knew he wouldn’t hear from Billy until the next day at the earliest. He wasn’t going to get a wink of sleep that night.

 

*

Billy knew he had probably freaked out James, but he had to know what John Silver remembered. He had to know. This is was where he had to be right now. John Silver was dangerous and he ruined their lives last time. He wasn’t about to let it happen this time.  He waited outside the clinic, hiding in the shadows. His heart nearly broke when he saw James waiting for him but he stuck to his guns. It was a good four hours before he saw John Silver get out of the office and walk away and followed him. It was late and the sun was setting but Billy kept to the shadows. He would know if Silver remembered when he saw his true self.

Silver took a common street home, he walked casually while Billy followed and didn’t seem to realize he was being followed. He stopped at a street vendor and bought something for dinner. He had both legs in this life, Billy noticed and still had a swagger to his walk. The little shit.  He lived in a high-rise near the clinic. One of those fancy gated places Billy was easily able to get into when the sun was down.  All he had to do was keep to the shadows.

He worked his way towards the apartment Silver had entered. The television was on, Silver was eating dinner and looked worn out. He lived alone in the fancy place, there wasn’t any decorations or signs of being ‘lived in’.

“I wondered if you’d come,” Silver spoke mildly.

Billy froze in the corner.

“Why don’t you come out into the light, Billy? Yes, I remembered both of you.” Silver kept eating. “Drink?” He gestured to the bottle of wine he had on the table.

“I’d prefer to stay here.” Billy said tonelessly.

“Are you here to kill me?” Silver asked pragmatically.

“Yes,” Billy whispered.

“Then allow me the chance to talk you out of it. Come and have a seat.” Silver switched off the light and lit a candle instead. “Better?”

Billy hesitated for only a moment and came into the light. He watched Silver’s eyes widen as he sat down across from the man.

“So it is true then?” Silver looked him over curiously. “I admit, moving to Nassau wasn’t one of my best decisions. I could have avoided all this forever and left it to another reincarnation. Flint doesn’t know or remember, I take it?”

“He never does,” Billy said bluntly.

Silver poured them both wine. “Not sure if you can drink when you look like that, but have at it. I must admit I was surprised to see you and Flint walk into a clinic I only just started working at a few days ago. Destiny is a funny thing isn’t it?”

“You said you wanted to talk me out of killing you, so talk.” Billy ignored the wine and crossed his arms. He liked the way Silver looked somewhat pale just then, he relished the fear he saw there.

“Well, here’s the thing.” Silver said carefully.  “When I first learned about the past I thought about just staying away from Nassau forever. You’d never find me, I’d live to a ripe old age and someone else could deal with Flint.”

“So why did you come back?”

“I found something,” Silver said, “A way to break the curse without you dying. I know a way to make sure that Flint doesn’t revert to type in this life.”

“That’s impossible.” Billy scoffed. “He always does. I’ve tried. I know how to break the curse, but it means I leave him to his fate and I won’t do that.” His phone buzzed again and he looked down at it. James was calling again, even though he knew Billy was supposed to be sleeping right now. He let it go to voice mail again.

Silver sighed, “The spell that was done to lock you to the world. It requires blood to unlock the curse and set you free. You just put the coin back in the chest with Captain Flint’s blood on it and you become mortal. You age and die, right?”

Billy nodded. “Yes.”  He was unsure about how Silver knew all this but if there was one thing he did know, Silver was a resourceful fuck and used everything he could to get ahead of the game.

“What if there was a way we could all get out of this and you and Flint could live? A way that you can free the souls tied to that treasure chest?”

“Why would you help me? You hate me.” Billy squinted.

“Maybe I want to atone? Listen.” Silver wasn’t going to let Billy go now that he got his attention. “I’ve known about all this for a long time. If we can get the treasure, bring it to the place where Flint died and give the chest his blood, my blood and your blood and your coin we’ll end this. The three of us working together. We’d all have to do it willingly.”

“What’s in it for you?” Billy frowned. Silver never did anything if he didn’t benefit.

“You don’t kill me?” Silver offered with one of his trademark grins.

“How did you learn of this?”

“I pieced everything together by reading a lot of old texts.” Silver explained earnestly.

Billy would have face-palmed, but he didn’t actually have a face at the moment. “So this is a theory only? You came all this way to offer me a fucking theory? That’s what you’re bargaining with?”  His eyes blazed.

“Please Billy, think it over.” Silver wasn’t above groveling. “I could have stayed away.”

“And what happens to the treasure?” Billy scowled.

“We give it back to the Sea. It’s cursed.” Silver said automatically.

“I want your word.” Billy’s eyes bored into his. “And so help me if I think for one moment you’re going to betray us…” he loomed menacingly and his bones clicked together.

Silver shivered and nodded vigorously, “Of course you have it, Billy. So you’ll talk to James?”

“I’ll think it over,” Billy rumbled.  That fucking chest, it was the cause of so much pain. He’d be happy to be rid of it forever.  He leaned over and drew his bony nail down Silver’s shuddering cheek. “Don’t go anywhere.”

Once Billy was gone from the apartment, Silver let out a long sigh of relief. He felt his own phone beep and answered the call.

“Well?” asked a quiet voice on the other line. “Did he buy it?”

“Yes, Mr Ashe” Silver nodded mutely.

“You know what to do.”

The line then went dead and Silver swore angrily.

*

James hadn’t got a wink of sleep. He’d received a text message from Billy at dawn which made him even more frustrated and angry.

_Sorry. I’m fine. Had something crucial come up, I’ll drop by the office this afternoon._

So if he was close to throwing things by the time Billy finally showed up, he couldn’t be blamed. “Where the FUCK have you been?!”  James rounded on him when he walked in the door.

Billy looked nearly completely taken aback by the wild look in James’ eyes. “Personal matter came up. I’m sorry I had to leave so suddenly.”

“You couldn’t take one minute to answer your goddamn phone? You couldn’t leave a note?”  James’ fists clenched as he glared across the room. “What the hell was I supposed to think?”

“James, I…”  Billy spread his hands in defeat. He was at a loss for words. He’d never seen any incarnation of Flint behave like this.

James further confounded matters when he strode over, grasped Billy’s shirt, yanked him down and kissed him roughly.

Confused as he was Billy accepted the kiss and melted into it.

“Oh for god sake.” Hal’s annoyed voice came from the doorway to another office and Chaz stood there beside him, open mouthed.  

“So that’s why Dad was a mess last night when he wasn’t getting texts back.” Chaz muttered at Hal.

“Dad?” Billy looked from the nine year old to James.

“Sorry..” James collected himself as he released Billy.  He didn’t even bother looking sorry at all because he wasn’t.  He would just yell at Billy later.   “Billy Manderly, this is my son Charles McGraw, and you know Hal. Billy is my new partner, son.”

"Call me Chaz," young Charles McGraw greeted with a friendly smile.  The nine year old didn't seem to have taken an issue with the fact that they'd just walked in on his father kissing a stranger. Billy could see a lot of Flint in him with the ginger hair and green eyes. He wore a t-shirt with a wolf on it and a pair of old jeans, he was a tough stocky looking kid. Could easily hold his own in a fight. 

Billy stared.

Things just got a lot more complex.

*TBC*


	9. Chapter 9

The wind had just rushed out of his sails when he was introduced to James’ son. He only half listened when the kid’s presence was explained. Some altercations at home with his mum’s husband. Typical rebellious kid nonsense. He was a resourceful kid, Billy would give him that. He made it all the way to Nassau from the mainland. Somewhere in Virginia.  Billy ran a hand through his hair. This certainly put a wrench in their plans. He hadn’t expected any possible casualties. After introductions were made and he endured a thorough questioning from the kid and Hal they were finally alone again.

“Billy, I know this is a lot at once.” James said softly, “I didn’t expect him to show up here. Are you still with me? You seemed a million miles away just now?” He poured them both something to drink.

 _Try a million years_.  Billy wanted to snort. His situation had never been an easy one. He lifted his eyes to meet James’ hesitant gaze. “I’m still with you.” He nodded gently. He’d never been anywhere else. He was always with James Flint in whatever life he led.

“I was just telling Hal that we found the Ranger. He says it’s still a great find and could be worth a lot in salvage. We’re going to go back, retrieve the camera and take some footage. Based on my information about the Scarborough’s last journey we’re on the right track.” James said with more enthusiasm than he’d had the day before.

“You’re never bringing anything up from the Ranger, it’s too dangerous.” Billy eyed James. “You almost died.”

“We’ll bring better equipment.” James took a step towards Billy and laid a hand on his chest. “Hal will come this time and Chaz. I talked to Miranda and she said to keep him here for a little while to let him blow off some steam.

The ship was big, but not that big. They wouldn’t have any time to themselves and how could he keep the secret with that many people aboard? “Alright.” Billy nodded tonelessly.

James looked at him shrewdly, “You’re mad.”  He withdrew his hand and stepped away. “They know about us, now. We don’t have to hide anything.”

“I’m just not…” Billy waved a hand around at a loss of how to explain, “I’m not used to being on display. I’m kind of a loaner. My condition makes being social difficult.”  The danger they could potentially put Hal and Chaz in made him extremely uneasy. “I do have a condition if we’re taking your kid.”

“What condition is that?” James asked. It scared him a little bit how willing he was to take just about any condition Billy was going to give just so that he’d stay on the team.

“We take a doctor with us.” Billy folded his arms across his chest. It was calculating and he hated lying to James but it was the best way to get Silver on the ship.

James blinked a few times, “Is that it?”

Billy swallowed, “Yeah.”

“How do you expect me to find a doctor willing to join us at short notice?”

“Put up an ad at the local tavern, that usually works.” Billy suggested. “You said you wanted a couple of days ashore anyway. I have some contacts I can look up.”

James searched Billy’s eyes, “Alright.” He nodded.

It was nice to see him agreeing without any kind of fight. Billy smiled at him. “Why don’t we go for a walk? It’s a nice day. Shame to waste it. We can stop by the tavern and put up that note, have a drink?”

James smiled back, “I’d like that. Where are you sleeping tonight, Billy?”

“I guess I’ll sleep back on the ship.” Billy rubbed the back of his neck.

“Hal’s got a spare room. Several actually.” James offered. “I mean…” James shifted from one foot to the other and looked slightly disgruntled as if he didn’t actually want to sound desperate. He couldn’t help it that he wanted to know where Billy was even if he couldn’t see him at night.

“Alright.” Billy agreed with another smile and before he could get the full word out James was kissing him again. He couldn’t get enough of his lips. It was everything he’d ever hoped and dreamed for. This was a man who wasn’t haunted by demons. This was a man who had love to offer. He was stable and successful. This was a man who could help him end the curse. Was this finally the time that he was going to live with James? Grow old with him? Did Silver really have a good plan? He didn’t know. Would James be able to handle the truth?

All he knew was how good it felt to be touched and kissed. “I want you so badly,” James gripped his shoulders and nuzzled his jaw.

Billy could feel the red-hot fire of passion in the Captain. _His Captain_. He longed to have it but it had to be the right time, not some fifteen minutes in the bathroom of someone’s house. He ran his fingers down James’ spine gently soothing. “After dinner?” he suggested.

James looked up in surprise as a jolt of need flashed through his body. There was no way he could say no to that. Hal may own the house but he’d helped pay for it. The rooms were solid walls, he wouldn’t have to worry about anyone hearing them.  “Jesus, you’d tempt a saint.” He touched Billy’s lips with his fingers. “After dinner,” he nodded. He didn’t know if he could hold out that long. They’d have to make sure the timing worked. God he wanted to take his time, do things properly. He wanted to make sure Billy enjoyed every minute.

They told Hal and Chaz they were going out for a walk and would be back for dinner and explained that they were going to organize a doctor for the next trip. James told Hal to put up a post on their webpage and started off on their walk.

“You don’t talk to kids much, do you?” James asked as they moved down the street.

Billy was lost in thought when he got the question, reminiscing of an older time. A time when was no concrete and life was simpler. A time when he wanted so much to just be able to walk and talk with the Captain. Seeing Hal, talking to Hal, that was weird for him. This thing with Silver. That was part of the reason he agreed to let things happen tonight. He was insecure about that man. The things he had done to get between them. Billy sighed. “Not really. Actually never. Your son’s the only kid I even know. Is it that obvious?”

James laughed, “It is a bit. He’s a good kid except when he’s being… well me.” James’ chuckle made Billy’s heart lighten. “He has a bad temper, runs in my family.”

Yes, Billy could see that. He felt the Captain take his hand as they walked and his heart leapt in surprise. He couldn’t remember a single moment Flint had done that but this was a different time period. His heart thudded in his chest as they walked by the sea. The path wound its way around the coast, perfect for pedestrians and lovers. It would eventually wind up passing by the tavern. It wasn’t the same tavern from the past as that had long since burned down. They would also pass a grave site. The place where Billy knew Charles Vane rested. There were times superstitious people say they would see the spirit of Charles Vane lingering there. Billy remembered that day vividly. It had been a long time since he’d been in Nassau, and even longer still since he’d walked by the graveyard. Billy had taken Charles’ body before Eleanor could get her hands on it. He’d hidden him in a grave there under a different name. Seventy years later, Charles Vane’s name replaced the marker that was originally there and the mystery of where he was buried was solved. People called the graveyard cursed and they were right.

“What’s wrong, you alright?” James asked him. “You look like you saw a ghost.”

Billy shrugged. He was lost in memories. He loved a man who no longer existed and hadn’t for three hundred years. Silver was wrong, there was no happy ending to his story.  He’d lost so much over the years he hardly knew how to be human anymore. He kissed James then and tasted the salt on his lips from the ocean spray. He didn’t want to be sad, he wanted to be happy. He wanted to cling to hope. It was hard to do when the whole world seemed to want to get in the way. “Just memories,” he said as he swallowed. He’d lied so much in the past, it came easy to him now.

“Hey…” James rubbed his shoulder gently. “It’s the past, yeah?”

“You’re right,” Billy nodded as he looked away from the graveyard.

“Listen, I don’t know what happened to you.” James reached up brushed his fingers against Billy’s cheek gently. “But I know _something_ did. I want you to know you can talk to me.”

Billy nodded, “I know.” He leaned into those fingers. “Let’s just enjoy the day, yeah?”

Inwardly, James was somewhat frustrated. It was almost impossible to get Billy to talk about himself. The man was a mystery he wanted badly to unwrap. There was always something unsettling about that graveyard. He knew it had a number of notorious people and then it hit him. “Jesus, Charles Vane is buried here, isn’t he?”  The words just fell out of his mouth before he realized they did. He hadn’t even told Billy yet what he saw.

Billy glanced at him in surprise, “Er, yes.”

“Guess it’s only right we should pay him a visit since we found his ship.” James headed towards the old rusty gate and pushed it open. “C’mon, let’s find it.”

The wind began to pick up just a little as James stepped into the graveyard. Billy frowned and didn’t want to do any such thing. Charles Vane wasn’t where he last left him, not all of him, anyway. He reluctantly followed James inside and pretended to ‘look’.  A half an hour later James almost gave up until he spotted the man’s flag etched into the top of a tombstone from a distance.

“There it is.” James glanced up at Billy, “What’s the matter with you?”

“Nothing,” Billy shook his head. He trudged after James and stopped suddenly. “Jesus fucking Christ.”

Charles Vane’s grave had been dug up. Recently.  The old wood coffin was hacked open and the body was missing. Billy looked down at the worms milling about below and he sank to his knees. “No… no…no no… Captain.” He looked up miserably at James, “He’s gone.”

“No way to tell if this was before or after the storm.”  James crouched down and looked over the muddy ruin of the grave. Billy’s anguish got his attention. “Billy.” He looked at the other man “I’m not a superstitious man, generally but this is a huge coincidence. We find his ship and now he’s missing? You told me you knew where the ranger was.” He stood up slowly and carefully. “Do you have something to do with this, Billy? Are you playing a game with me?”

“Of course not!” Billy wiped his face. “Charles was a friend, I would never…” he closed his mouth suddenly as he realized what he’d just said.

James’ legendary temper was about to rear its ugly head. Billy could tell. “You’re lying to me.”  He snarled. “All of this, it’s some elaborate ploy to get close to me! God, I’ve been such a fool!” James’ fist curled as he glared at Billy. “Don’t tell me I’m wrong. I don’t know what you did but I saw him. I saw him down there.”

“What do you mean, what are you talking about?” Billy blinked in confusion. He struggled to his feet only to get punched by the angry redhead and knocked back on his ass. He didn’t fight back. “James!”

James stood there, fuming. His rational mind wanted to think things through. It was all coincidence.  “What the hell…” He swallowed down his rage. “What the hell do you mean Charles was a friend? Did you set me up?”

“Please believe me, I would never do that. We have to find out who took him. We have to report this.” Billy picked himself up. “I did not set you up. I had no idea where you were going. You approached me, remember?”

James didn’t miss the fact that Billy didn’t answer the question about Charles. “When I was down trying to get close to the Ranger, I hallucinated Charles Vane. He called me Flint and he said he was waiting for me. Who the fuck are you?”

“I swear to you, I had nothing to do with that.” Billy said earnestly. He really didn’t. “Please James, I…” he reached out to grasp James shirt but the man pulled away. Despair clenched at his heart.  “Everything I’ve done has been for you.” He took a long deep breath. “You have to believe me that. I have done it to protect you. I usually stay away. You caught me off guard at the beach. I thought you had died so I was searching for you.”

“Billy, you’re not making any sense.” James stared at him like he was nuts.  The only reason he wasn’t turning on his heal and going for the authorities was because a part of him wouldn’t allow it. A part of him was too much in love not to hope everything Billy said was the truth.

“I’ll explain everything tonight, it will be easier then.” Billy lowered his eyes.

“Tonight? But your condition…”

“I can’t show you the truth until the sun goes down.” Billy lifted his eyes back up. “Until then…” Billy closed the distance between them and kissed James soundly. In spite of his anger the Captain relented and allowed Billy to take his fill. “I’m going to report this to the authorities.”

“How do I know you’re not going to run away and I’ll never see you again?” James asked breathlessly.

Billy paused and stuck his hand in his pocket. He drew out the coin that James had seen before. “I can’t live without this. I’m trusting you to keep it safe.” He placed the coin in the palm of the Captain’s hand and closed his fingers around it. “I mean it, James. Don’t lose it.”

“It’s just a piece of eight.” James scoffed.

“It’s not any gold coin. It’s a coin from the treasure chest of one Captain Flint of the Walrus. One day, I have to return it. Take a look at the markings, read your history. You’ll see I’m telling the truth.” Billy assured him.

“Promise me you’ll come back tonight.” James said stubbornly, unwilling to let go. Storm clouds were brewing again in the sky. There would be rain.

“I’ll come back to you.” Billy promised softly. He kissed the Captain one more time and gently extracted himself from James’ grip. “Go back to Mr Gates’, you’ll be safe there.”

“Tonight, Billy. You’ll come tonight.” James clutched the gold coin.

“I’ll come tonight” Billy promised.

James watched him start to move away as a beautiful day began to turn into a stormy afternoon. He looked down at the coin in his hand and was almost mesmerized by it. It gleamed and glistened in the remaining rays of light as the sun was quickly obscured by clouds.

_It was familiar._

He closed his fist around the coin again. When he looked up, Billy was already gone.

*TBC*


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Reveal

James sat on the window seat of his room at Hal’s house. The rest of the day hadn’t gone especially well. He received a few reassuring texts from Billy this time at least, that helped. Billy said there were no witnesses so far according to the police and due to the rain there was no way to examine the site for any evidence. He couldn’t stop thinking about how Captain Vane had called him Flint and seemed to know him. It was unsettling, just like the first time he met the brother and sister; Thomas and Miranda Hamilton. Something just wasn’t right. The first time met Hal Gates he felt so much remorse it nearly overwhelmed him. Billy Manderly wasn’t right either. He played with the gold coin in his hand. He and Hal had researched it that day and found it to be authentic to the time period and exact description of the Spanish gold that had once been in Nassau.

There were no drawings or portraits of Captain Flint but he was well known as one of the most bloodthirsty pirates in history. Not much was known about his death, though. He certainly wasn’t hanged and no one seemed to know where or how he died. He had fought a war against the English to free Nassau and they pirates won for a time but it didn’t last. The Gold was never recovered in its entirety. Captain Flint had buried it somewhere out of spite, or so the story was.

How Billy had come across the coin he didn’t know. He also didn’t generally believe in ghost stories or curses but this seemed to be pointing in that direction. He ran a hand through his tired face. His son was worried about him and Hal expressed dislike being in a situation where he didn’t have all the details. Why would someone steal Charles Vane’s body? What possible purpose did that have? He wasn’t a fool. He knew there were people in Nassau who practiced so called witchcraft. He knew the natives had some deep seeded beliefs.

He’d received a call about his request for a ship’s doctor from the man who had treated him the day before. John Silver. Another _coincidence_. He liked John Silver the moment he met him so he’d be happy to have him on the ship. The problem was how convenient it seemed and how white Billy’s face had gotten when he laid eyes on the man for the first time. It dawned on him that meant Billy _knew_ Silver. Did that also mean he knew Silver would answer the ad?

He stared down at the coin. The sun had gone down hours ago and Billy’s semi-regular texts had stopped. He had to admit he was worried. Billy had a condition and shouldn’t be outside at night, probably not in the rain either.  James yawned, gave up, put on pajamas and headed over to his bed. He propped up a bunch of pillows and selected a book to read. He would stay up until Billy came back but he would at least be comfortable.

Half-way into the second chapter of a book about Achilles the rain stopped and the clouds began to thin as they gave way to the night stars. James liked historical novels more than he cared to admit and this was no less riveting than others he’d read. The only light in the room that was on now was the one by his bed. The rest of the house was dark. Chaz and Hal were sleeping.

James didn’t know how but for some reason he could suddenly sense Billy in the room. His eyes darted around but he saw nothing except shadows in the corners of the bedroom. The door was slightly ajar and James didn’t even remember hearing it open. “Billy?”  He peered at the shadows as he tried to make shapes take the form of a tall, gorgeous blonde.  Instead he noted a dark shape move in the corner of the room but remain out of sight.

“I’m here,” Billy’s voice was different. It was somewhat scratchy, like it might be that he was in another place entirely and trying to get through a telephone line with a bad connection.

James breathed a sigh of relief, “Thank goodness. Are you okay? You sound like you caught a cold.  Come over here.”

“Do you still have the coin?” Billy asked quietly.

James held it up between his thumb and forefinger. He frowned when he heard a sort of strangled gasp from Billy. He put the book aside and threw off the covers. “You don’t sound alright, Billy.”

“Stay there, please.” Billy instructed softly, “Just roll the coin across the floor to me.”

“You’re not making any sense!” James glared, frustrated.

“Please, James.” Billy implored. “I need it.”  He had managed to survive a half-day without the coin and he was already feeling the urge to get violent.  “Please.”

In spite of his better judgement, he bent down and did exactly as requested. He felt a strange reluctance to let go of the coin at first but he was able to do so. He watched it roll over towards the barely formed shape. The coin twisted to a stop and he heard Billy pick it up.  He watched the form take a more solid shape and he could now make out Billy’s features. Billy strode over to his window and pulled the curtains closed. He stayed out of the light. “Turn off your light, James, please.” His voice again was pleading and James couldn’t refuse.

Billy joined him on the bed a few moments later after ridding himself of wet clothing and drying off a little.

James didn’t realize that he was holding a breath when he let it go. As he let his eyes get used to the darkness he couldn’t tell that anything was wrong with Billy.

“Did Dr Silver call?” Billy asked.

“Yes, I actually offered him the job.” James nodded, suspicion confirmed.

Billy sighed and stared over at him. “I don’t know where to begin.” He admitted. “I don’t want you to be afraid of me, but I have to show you what I am.”

“Afraid of you? I could not …”

“James,” Billy exhaled. “You’re under a curse. Every time your soul is reincarnated you are James. Sometimes you end up being James McGraw and sometimes you end up being of another last name but you are always James. You are always ginger haired and you always eventually get in trouble around your 40th birthday. You are the fifth reincarnation of former Lieutenant James McGraw of her majesty’s navy, more commonly known as Captain James Flint.”

He waited for a moment as he watched James’ expression flicker slightly. James looked at him in disbelief at first but after a while he nodded for Billy to continue. His face was calmer than Billy expected, which was a good sign. Or perhaps he just thought Billy was crazy. “And I was your first mate, otherwise known as Billy Bones. A bad decision by Captain Flint to kill six members of the crew led to one of their sisters casting a curse upon your soul. I found out about it just in time. It was a rash decision but I begged her to let me help you. I had one of the coins from the treasure chest she cursed. I had wanted her to let me always reincarnate with you but she did not want to give you that. She said that you did not deserve me. She said that you deserved to repeat your pain as punishment in as many lives as possible.” Billy ran a hand through his hair. “Silver wasn’t much help he was so mad at you at the time…at us. He told me that since I had chosen you, he was done with me and told me that he and the crew would hunt you and I for as long as we lived. So we had to run.  All I knew is that you were going to die before me and I had to make a decision. I accepted her terms. She told me that I could always end my curse by putting the coin back in the treasure chest along with your blood and my blood. I would cease to exist and you would continue your cycle without protection. I loved you so much, I didn’t care what price I had to pay. I was never supposed to let you know I was there, I was to watch and interfere only when you were about to make your first kill. If I could prevent you from becoming a murderer, I could end your curse.”

Billy sighed, “Each time you died you didn’t reincarnate right away. I would have a lot of trouble finding you. Eventually I did and most times it was too late. This is the first time, the very first time in three hundred years.....I got to you in time.”

“This is also the first time I’ve seen other people from the past who knew Flint. Miranda, Hal Gates, John Silver and also I heard there’s a man going by the name of Teach. I…” He shrugged helplessly and trailed off. He looked down at his hands and fiddled with the coin. He could feel the moon start to command a presence in the sky as he always could. “I know you probably think this is insane.” He rose from the bed and turned away, unable to bear the look he knew would be in Flint’s eyes. “But please believe me, you are everything in the world to me. You always have been. Ever since the day you reached down and pulled me up from the chains I was in, I have been in love with you. I was barely twenty at the time.”  He put the coin down on the edge of the bed.

“You wanted to know why I stay inside at night. That coin is magic. It’s tied to me and keeps me on this Earth.”

“Billy…” James had never been a man who put credit to the supernatural. He believed in what he saw in front of his eyes. He’d listened intently to Billy’s words, unable to understand at first but as the story progressed he watched Billy’s face. It was clearly the face of a man tormented by past demons he could never conquer. He was telling the truth. James knew enough about how to tell when a person was lying that the incredible story was somehow true.

 “Let me finish. I’ll me show you.” Billy rasped. He moved through the room towards the curtains and stood right in front of them. With a sigh, he pulled them open and took a step back.

Nassau was normally a warm environment so the drop in temperature was immediately evident. James’ arms prickled with goosebumps as the cooler air connected with his skin.  He was momentarily distracted by the light next to his bed when it burned bright and snuffed out completely. The only light in the room now was by the grace of the moon which shone its merciless rays onto William Manderley.  

He was a tall, imposing man normally. He was also graceful in spite of his height with thick powerful muscles. James never got tired of admiring his long limbs and strong fingers in the short time he’d known him. Upon hearing the story some things began to make sense. He’d always felt odd at how quickly he’d become attached and now he knew why.

James watched Billy lift his head and turn so that he could see.  The moon targeted him with a vengeance and its rays burned away his flesh into a hollow, transparent shell. It looked painful, but Billy did not flinch. His flesh slowly became translucent and fell away into the ether. Billy’s clothing became loose and hung upon him and tightly clung to his bones. For that was all that was left and the person standing in his room was impossible and yet, there he was.

Billy’s voice was odd, a little scratchy, yet still recognizable.  “What I am is called a wraith, James. A memory, solid flesh only when I have that coin. I exist only to protect you from yourself. I am your Guardian.”

“You’re not real.” James was both appalled and amazed. “You can’t be real. That is not possible.” 

Billy cast his head down. “I understand if you fear me.”

 “Fuck that, of course I don’t fear you,” James scoffed. He stood up and walked across the room until he was only a foot or so away from the skeleton. A part of him knew he should be afraid. He knew this had to be some sort of voodoo magic of the darkest kind.  He looked directly into the sunken eye sockets of his new partner. He wasn’t human. He looked down at the skeleton’s hand which twitched slightly.  He could swear he could hear Billy’s ragged breathing. How could a thing that wasn’t real breathe? “I believe you. “Whatever it was he did, Captain Flint was a lucky man to have had you.”

James reached over and caught Billy’s hand in his. He laid their palms flat against each other and did not shudder. “I can feel you in there, I can’t explain it. I know you’re there.”  He guided Billy back to the bed and sat him down.  “I don’t need a coin to see you, Billy.”

As far as curses went, Voodoo ones were the worst. James knew that fairy tales were rampant with the common theme of true love’s kiss. He’d read enough to Chaz when he was child to know that. This wasn’t a quick fanciful fix. This one would require sacrifice and tears, he was sure. That was the point of curses.

Billy lowered his gaze first and took the coin. His flesh slowly began to return to a solid state and as soon as he was warm again James kissed him. The kiss startled Billy just as much as James enthusiasm for it did. He found himself pushed back on the bed as James’ tongue sought to make him forget. Before he knew it, James had worked all their clothing off. “James…” He whispered, “The window.”

“Fuck the window, just hold on to the coin.” James declared. He kissed Billy’s neck and licked his skin. “I want to fuck you. I want to make you mine.”

Billy snuffed slightly, “God…yes.”  He lay on the bed underneath James McGraw and gazed up at him in wonder. The man knew now, and still he wanted this?  

James rose up onto his knees and looked down at him. “I’m not him, Billy. I’m not Captain Flint. I won’t ever be him.”  He reached for Billy’s cock and began to rub it to attention. “I’m James McGraw.”

Billy struggled to maintain coherency. He knew the danger should he let go of the coin. He stared wide-eyed up at James. “Close the window, please.”

“I will if you tell me I’m the one you want.” James bargained.

“Of course I…” Billy looked up at the man desperately. It wasn’t long before he realized what James meant and that he thought Billy didn’t care who he was in this life. “Oh, James.” He smiled. “I know who you are, James McGraw. I know you’re not him.” He swallowed and huffed out a small sound. James’ fingers were certainly intent on getting his attention.

“Good,” James gave him a wide grin. “Because I intend to make absolutely sure you remember that. You did promise me tonight.”

Earlier in the day Billy could think of a hundred reasons why he shouldn’t let this happen but now he couldn’t remember a single one. James kept a slow and steady pull which started to drive him crazy with want. “Come on…” he whimpered.

“Not yet,” James shook his head and batted Billy’s hand away. “Just let me take care of you, Billy. You’ve spent all these years taking care of me. Let me return the favor.”  James made good on those words because soon after he was rewarded by a whimper and groan from Billy. Warm seed spilled over James’ fingers, solid confirmation that while holding the coin Billy was, indeed, as human as it gets.  He leant down and kissed his lover again.

His lover. This crazy situation. James tried to push all of it aside to revel in the moment but it was too much not to think about. Billy had surrendered to him. Billy had trusted him with this. It was huge. This trust. This love. Three hundred years huge. In that moment, James realized what he had. This was what Captain Flint had apparently thrown away for his own ambitions or whatever damn fool crusade the man was on to get himself cursed. Billy was the casualty. James wouldn’t throw Billy away. James would figure out a way out of this mess.

In anticipation of the night, he’d been prepared. He reached for the oil on the table while Billy watched him. The hungry look he saw in the other man’s eyes nearly undid him. He gave him another searing kiss. Billy lifted himself slightly so James could work his fingers inside to prepare him. Billy’s free hand gave up being useless and caressed and stroked everything he could reach.

James knew what he was doing and it didn’t take him long to have Billy make that delicious whimper again. He was ready.

“James…please.” Billy begged. “Now.”

James maneuvered them both into a comfortable position and let his cock slide home. The slick sound and tight heat nearly made him come right there and he struggled to control himself. Billy’s sweet cries and moans just made him even more determined to make sure this wasn’t the only time. God he felt incredible. James cried out himself as he picked up the pace and put more force into his thrusts. Billy seemed to like that as they kissed again to silence the cries.

This thing between them. The past, the present… what comes next, James knew one thing. He hadn’t been in love with a man since Thomas and he knew what that felt like. It felt like your world was not worth living without them. “Billy…Billy…” James chanted the other man’s name. “Jesus, you’re so …” He found a particularly sweet spot that had Billy crying out, trembling and coming again. He kept focus on that spot and relentlessly worked it until they were both spent.

Billy wrapped his arms around James and held him in place as he stroked his hair and they both settled down. James removed himself, wiped them both clean and cuddled up in the other man’s arms.  He pulled the blanket over them both and lay his head against Billy’s heart.

How could a person who wasn’t a person have such a strong heartbeat?

“You’re mine now.” James whispered softly.

“Yeah,” Billy mumbled.

“We’ll fix this.” James promised him. “Together.”

Billy didn’t share his optimism but he didn’t have the heart to say so. Instead, he smiled. “Sleep now.” He brushed James’ hair away from his face. “There’s more to talk about in the morning.”

James smiled and slept.

*TBC*


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Somethings afoot.:)

It had been so many years since Billy had watched the sun rise while lying in bed with another. James lay sprawled next to him, one arm thrown possessively around his waist. Even in his sleep the man didn’t have any intention of letting go. His body ached from an act he thought he’d never get to feel again. James hadn’t been gentle. He hadn’t been exactly rough but he had taken control again. Much like it always had been between them. There were welts on his skin where James’ fingers had dug into him, and little red nips on his neck. He lifted up a hand and rubbed one of the more tender ones. He was proud of them and didn’t want to move, he felt too good. He could honestly forget everything when he was feeling this good.

“Billy?” James mumbled next to him. “Billy…” He wasn’t quite awake yet and it sounded as if it might be a dream. “Billy, pull yourself up! Come on!”

Billy frowned, recollecting those words from a long time ago. A night he’d rather never remember, actually because he didn’t know for sure what happened.

“Billy… Billy…” James muttered his name and gave a gut wrenching sob. “No…no…no…no… Damn you…. Not you. I can’t… Hold on….. I’m coming down to get you!”

Billy propped himself up on an elbow and his blood ran cold from those words.  Losing the grip on Flint’s hand was the last thing he remembered from that night. He closed his eyes and let his mind drift back to that moment as much as he wanted to forget. He didn’t remember it clearly but somewhere in the back of his mind he heard an echo of Flint’s voice. An echo begging him to fucking climb.

“Don’t do it, Billy…” Flint cried. “Just hang on!”

“Stay where you are!” Billy remembered shouting as wave almost engulfed him. He desperately clutched the last rope that kept the mass of sail dragging on the side of the Walrus attached to the ship. A memory surfaced just then of a frantic decision to cut the rest of the mess loose before the Captain killed himself trying to rescue him. He’d tugged several times and broke everything free just as another wave crashed over him and he hit his head. He could hear the Captain calling him but the rest of it was too long ago to remember.

“James, wake up.” Billy shook his shoulder gently. “You’re having a nightmare.” The revelation his stomach churn slightly. So much happened because of that night. He’d spent too much time hating.

“Billy!” James woke up suddenly and Billy stared down at him in surprise. The wild expression in James’ eyes was hauntingly familiar. He felt the man surge up and kiss him hard. James climbed on top of him and kept kissing him. Urgent fingers slid down his stomach and shift his legs apart. The Captain fumbled for some oil and slicked him. Strong fingers plied him until he clutched and whimpered for more. “Let me…” he kissed and sucked at Billy’s tongue.  
  
Billy wasn’t exactly trying to stop it. He didn’t care, he wanted it just as much, more even. James smiled widely as he saw the nod. He wasn’t entirely sure it was James though. There was just something in his eyes. He kept his own fingers busy with James’ hair and back. He slid his hand down and squeezed gently on the man’s ass. “You waiting for a fucking invitation?” He whispered headily. He saw the flicker of amusement in James’ eyes and frowned. He knew that look, “Flint?”  He couldn’t quite understand but it was there, right in his face.

“Mmm.” James was non-committal on that as he slipped in a third finger just to make sure Billy was prepared enough for him. When he positioned himself and pushed inside, “Does it matter?”

“Of course it…” Billy threw his head back and groaned as James shoved the rest of the way in rather harshly.  “…matters…” his voice was ragged and breathless from the impact.

“It’s me,” Flint’s eyes sparked with anger. “I don’t know what the fuck you’ve done, Billy, but I…”

“Captain?” Billy stared, both appalled and elated at the same time. “It can’t be. What have you done with Ja-mes…” His words hitched as the Captain slammed into him again.

“He’s here,” Flint grinned wildly and was ruthless with his moves for the first ten minutes.

Billy’s mind reeled and his body writhed in pleasure. In spite of his hard thrusts, Flint kept nudging that one particular spot. He relented after a while and kissed, rubbed, fondled and explored. “I don’t understand,” Billy whimpered. He’d already come once and Flint kept pushing into him.

“Someone probably did a spell with Vane’s body last night?” Flint suggested, “and woke me up,” he kissed Billy’s jaw. “Why did you stay to protect me? You should have let go. You shouldn’t have done this to yourself!” As if to emphasize his displeasure, Flint rocked harder inside him. “You should have left me. I told you to leave me!”

“I couldn’t…” Billy whimpered miserably, “I just couldn’t.”

“Billy….” Flint’s voice crooned in his ear as he proceeded to show his appreciation in spite of his obvious irritation with his lover.

*

Later that morning, Billy’s eyes fluttered open. He wasn’t entirely sure if he had been asleep or not. He lay there on the bed confused and concerned. James looked peaceful and lazy as he stretched. Had that happened? Had Flint really been here?

“Good morning,” James kissed his shoulder.

“James?” Billy looked at him sharply.

James gave him an odd look and kissed his forehead. “I’m going to take a shower,” He got off the bed and Billy lay there exhausted.

“What the fuck?” Billy ran his hand over his face. He heard the shower running and checked for his coin. It was exactly where he left it. He tried moving but his body ached too much. Maybe it was better if he just lay there.

When James came back out Billy had managed to sit up, mostly.   He grinned apologetically as he noticed his discomfort and sauntered over in his towel. “I poured you a bath.” He leaned in and nuzzled Billy’s cheek. “You look like you needed it.”

Well there was Billy’s answer, James Flint would have never thought of that.

“You still okay with everything?” Billy asked him as he stood up.

James’ gaze roamed over his body, “I’ll get used to it. Go wash up. I’ll check downstairs and help Hal with breakfast.”

_Definitely not Flint._

Billy smiled after him and made his way to the bathroom. James wasn’t kidding, he had run that bath and added bubbles to it. Billy chuckled and lowered his aching body into the warm water. He let his mind and emotions settle as his body relaxed. He must have been dreaming, that was the only reason for that. Captain Flint was gone and in his place was Captain James McGraw, a man worthy of Billy’s love, a man he wanted to grow old with. If he could just keep the man from killing another, it might work, maybe they could break the curse.

He heard James come back in, “Hal’s not back from the market, he’ll be home soon. Chaz is with him.” James loomed in the bathroom doorway and appreciated the sight of his lover wet and soaped. “Need some help?” He reached for a sponge and wandered over to the large tub.

“Back’s a little sore,” Billy admitted with a chuckle.

“I’m sure that’s not the only bit that’s sore,” James leaned down and kissed him playfully.

Billy wasn’t sure what to think of this. He spent the next fifteen minutes allowing himself to be pampered while James rubbed his back and washed his hair. It was such a contradiction to the man he’d known in the past. He suspected this was the man Flint had always wanted to be, though. The man he was before Thomas, before everything.

“You okay, Billy? You’ve been awfully quiet.” James helped him dry off and inspected one of the more obvious welts he was responsible for. “I didn’t hurt you, did I?”

Billy’s eyebrows climbed, “Oh, hell no.” He shook his head. “You were perfect.” He kissed the man hard and held his chin between his thumb and forefinger. “You _are_ perfect, remember that.”  He found his clothes laid out for him and got dressed quickly.

James gave him one of his especially endearing goofy grins.  “Good. Last night was one of the best nights of my life,” he said earnestly. “I haven’t felt that good for years.”

Billy smiled back at him and finished up getting dressed. He tucked the coin securely into one of his wristbands and exhaled.

Today, it seemed, might be the first day of the rest of his life.

*

Chaz sat on the other side of the breakfast table and made a point of shifting his eyes from James to Billy and back again while Hal finished off the bacon. “So you guys are a thing now?” he asked finally. “You’re not going to run out on my dad again?”

Billy nearly choked on his coffee, “it’s complicated.”

“We’re a thing,” James rolled his eyes. “That’s all you need to know, kid.” He reached over to shove Chaz playfully.

It was weird, watching James interact with his son. They were friendly with each other but it was clear to Billy there was something Chaz was keeping from his father. He hadn’t just got up one morning and decided to run away to Nassau and join his father.

“We don’t know anything about you,” Chaz pointed out. Of course he meant himself and Hal. Hal brought more coffee to the table and James sat down finally.

“He’s not wrong,” Hal agreed. “You two just met each other, and now you are, uh, _a thing_.” The older man clearly didn’t like keeping up with the current lingo. He tackled his eggs with gusto.

“What’s to know? He’s not a criminal, if that’s what you’re asking, kiddo.” James smirked.

“You’re English, though.” Chaz state the obvious. Billy’s accent always gave him away. “Why come to Nassau of all places?” Chaz’ eyes were a little unnerving, Billy decided. They reminded him a lot of Miranda.

“I needed the work,” Billy shrugged. He never did get along with kids.

“Where are you from in England?” Chaz pressed onward.

“London,” Billy replied with a grunt. He glanced at James who was looking at him in amusement.

“What did you do there? Any family? Kids?”

“Freelance journalist from time to time, my family’s all dead.” Which was the truth and one of his many covers, Billy’s response was somewhat harsher than he meant it to be.

Chaz frowned and mumbled, “Sorry to hear that.”

“It’s alright, it was a very long time ago.” Billy realized he’d been a bit too gruff at the look James sent him.

“Give the guy a break, Chaz.” James laughed. “I like him, and that’s all that should matter to you lot.”

“Right he is,” Hal frowned as he got a phone call. “Let me take this. I’ll be right back with ye.”

James got up shortly to visit the bathroom, and Chaz just watched Billy.

“I was up late last night,” Chaz said softly.

Billy frowned at him. “Yeah?”

“There was someone watching our house, he was staring at Dad’s window.”

Billy scowled, “Why don’t you tell your father?”

“I don’t want to worry him and Hal.”

“What?”

“He’s a tallish man, sort of wiry with shoulder length brown hair.  He was young. Early thirties? But that wasn’t the oddest thing.” Chaz continued.

“What was?” Billy drank his coffee, puzzled and yet the description unnerved him.

“I saw him talking to Dad earlier this morning.” Chaz said, “It was a little after dawn. Dad didn’t look at all pleased to see him and called him Captain Vane.”

“This morning…” Billy paled slightly. “Your father was with me.”

“Not all the time,” Chaz shrugged. “I heard him get up and go downstairs while you were sleeping. He only partially got dressed. They argued about something, I’m not sure what. Anyway, what do you make of that?” Chaz watched Billy thoughtfully. Billy grimaced, it was one thing getting that look from the kid’s mom all those years ago. Getting it from the kid himself put his nerves on edge.

Billy didn’t have time to answer because James had come back in.

“That was Dr Silver on the phone with Hal, he’s ready to meet us down at the docks.”  James said cheerfully. Both his son and his partner looked at him oddly but he didn’t seem any different this morning.

Billy searched James face for answers but none presented themselves. He’d thought last night had been a dream but apparently not. James Flint had woken up and if what Chaz said was true, someone had brought Charles Vane back from the dead and Billy had a feeling it wasn’t for anything good.

Billy gave Chaz an uncertain smile and finished off his meal. Hal was already preparing for the day and it was time to go meet John Silver at the docks.

Neither Billy nor Chaz noticed that James’ reflection was of a different looking man when they walked through the hallway and outside to the jeep.

That man would bide his time. Captain Flint knew when to take a back seat and at this point all that mattered was getting Billy in the right direction. He and Vane at least agreed on that point. Billy had suffered long enough. He also had a feeling the person responsible for bringing Vane back to life even for this short time hadn’t expected them to be allies. Silver had known, though and for once he suspected that John Silver had done something that wasn’t entirely for himself.

*TBC*


	12. Chapter 12

James smiled wryly as he watched Billy. The man hadn’t changed much. He was still idealistic, even after all of these years. Vane came up to stand next to him as they watched Billy load equipment onto the Walrus.

“You never deserved him,” Vane remarked. “Not then, not now.”

Billy showed Chaz how to tie some ropes and lash containers securely to the deck and noticed Vane with James. It was going to be weird, everyone together on the Walrus again. He knew they were talking about him but had no inclination to go over there.

“You’re right,” James who had let Flint stay in control for the moment, nodded. “I’m going to make it up to him.”

“You haven’t even told him you’re in there,” Vane smirked. “You’re not trying very hard.”

“No,” James nodded. “I don’t know when I will. All I know is YOU won’t tell him.” He glowered at the resurrected Captain of the Ranger.

Vane laughed, “For now. What about Silver? Does Billy even know what happened there?”

“I’m not sure,” James admitted. “I never told him the whole story.”

“Well, wonderful.” Vane snorted. “He hates Silver, you know. Always has.”

“I know,” James sighed. Billy wasn’t aware of their past relationship, as far as James knew and he wanted to keep it that way. If Billy had known the extent of his relationship with Silver he wasn’t sure the man would have agreed to follow him off the Walrus all those years ago. He would have killed Silver and got himself killed in the process. “I don’t want him to know, Charles. I don’t think John does either. He doesn’t know I was…”

“Infatuated?” Vane supplied, “have to admit that I wanted to fuck the little shit the minute I saw him strutting about. He knew how to use every weapon he had to survive. Seducing you was a means of survival, nothing more. Survival until he had you where he wanted you.”

“I know,” James nodded. “I just don’t know how much Billy knows.”

“James,” Vane laughed, “The man spent three hundred years watching you. I don’t think anything you’ve done in the past is going to make a difference now.”

“You don’t know Billy.”

Vane was about to retort when a jeep rolled up and John Silver was let off. John gave a nervous little grin in their direction.

“He’s still a shit.” Vane grunted, “I’ll distract him and keep him away from Billy.”

“Thanks,” James put a hand on Vane’s shoulder and genuinely did look grateful.

Silver approached them both, still wary and yet at the same time cocky as ever. He held up both of his hands in mock surrender, “I come in peace.” He glanced from James to Vane and back again. “I really just want to put this to rest.”

“Hm,” James looked him up and down. He knew every inch of Silver’s body and had fucked him in every possible way. “You’ll be bunking with Vane in the back cabin.”

“Great!” Silver looked almost relieved. “Can we all just agree this is for Billy and put everything else aside?”

“Since when did you give a fuck about Billy?” James eyed Silver.

“Contrary to your misconceptions about me, not everything I do is about you, James.” Silver glared right back.

“Well you like gold and we’re going after gold.” James snapped.

“We’re not going after…god!” Silver threw up his hands, “You know, you’re an idiot. You’ve always BEEN an idiot and you don’t know people like you think you do. We’re here to break the fucking curse.”

“So you can take the gold.”

“So I can get a good night’s sleep for once in my life!” Silver shouted, “You don’t think it hurt me? Jesus Christ, James. I loved you back then, you miserable bastard. You just didn’t… you never…” He huffed and didn’t bother finishing that sentence. “I didn’t want to do what I did, I didn’t want things to turn out that way. Can you maybe for once look at things from my point of view? No? Forget it. I’m here for Billy. Fuck you.” He turned on his heel and stalked towards the ship.

Vane and James followed him since there wasn’t much else they could do.

Once the three of them approached, Billy raised an eyebrow. “What the hell was that? Are you three going to be able to work together?”

“We’ll be fine,” James muttered. He reached up to grab Billy’s neck and pull him down for a kiss. A full-on hard kiss right in front of them all.

Silver went pale and looked like he was going to be sick. Vane took his bag and propelled him towards the hatch.

“I’ll get him settled.” Vane said.

“I’ll help!” Chaz followed them because being on deck at the moment was not a place anyone wanted to be.

“What the hell was that?” Billy shoved James away, “We don’t want any trouble and there’s no reason to flaunt our relationship.”

“I’m just overwhelmed,” James sighed. He let himself get shoved and sat down heavily.

“Don’t think I don’t know when you’re lying?” Billy glared at him and searched his face. “Something was off with you this morning.” He wanted James to tell him, he wanted that trust so much. He needed it. “I know last night was big.”

“I know,” James felt his stomach churn with guilt. Flint was prominent now and it was extremely hard to suppress him and just be James. “I have to tell you something. There’s just so much I can’t forgive myself for.”

“Flint?” Billy’s eyebrows knitted together. He hadn’t been dreaming?

“Not entirely,” James frowned. “I’m not certain how to explain. He’s kind of…there. I feel things he does.” He rubbed his forehead and Billy reached up to stroke his hair. “Today I’m reacting as if I was him. For instance, just now when John Silver arrived.”

Billy couldn’t help but be worried, if James let Flint take control before they lifted the curse. “James, listen to me…” He cupped James’ cheek and held his eyes. “Captain Flint was a tortured soul, some even called him a monster and in some respects he was. Inside that man was always the ability to be you. Someone different, someone pure. He always had the capability to be the man I love, James McGraw. I hated Captain Flint. I wanted so badly to get rid of him.” It was the truth, after all. It was the persona that Billy hated. The monster. “But I loved James. You.”

They kissed again, James pressed close against Billy. He drew his hands down the man’s shoulders and dove his tongue within the warm cavern of his former Bosun’s mouth. He relished the way Billy shivered and opened to him, completely his, even now, 300 years later. Someday he would have to tell Billy the truth about his relationship with Silver. Not today.

Someone cleared their throat from the hatch, “Dad!” Chaz rolled his eyes. “Captain Vane says we need to depart.”

“Right,” James extracted himself from Billy’s arms and turned to face his son.

*

Vane watched Silver from the other side of the cabin as he put his stuff away. “I don’t trust you,” he told the man bluntly.

“What could I possibly gain from this?” Silver glanced over his shoulder in annoyance.

“Treasure worth millions? You brought me back to life, you’re not working alone.” Vane glared at him. “Who are you working with?” He pulled himself up off the chair he’d been sprawled in and advanced on the man.

“Hey…hey..” Silver backed up as Vane crowded him into a corner.

Vane’s hand reached out to grasp Silver’s throat. “James is distracted. He’s not thinking right. Billy is caught up in the curse. You.” He squeezed a little. “You’re not working alone. You didn’t just –happen- to figure out how to resurrect me and how to end the curse. Someone sought you out. Now WHO?”

Silver struggled against Vane’s grip, coughing and gasping as pressure blocked the passage to his lungs. “Hey…no it’s just …” he found himself choking and nearly turning blue. Vane dropped his grip and he clutched his chest. “I can’t tell you.” He wheezed for breath as he looked up at Vane.

“If I can’t choke it out of you, maybe I’ll fuck it out of you.” Vane leered. He cornered Silver again, this time, both hands resting on the wall on either side of him. “Bet you’d like it too,” he purred.

Silver shrank back and thanked his lucky stars when he heard the sound of boots tramping to the rear cabin. James stood in the hallway, looking at them. Vane purposefully moved closer to Silver and pressed his body up against the other man.

“There a problem?” James asked sharply as he eyed Silver. “We’re under way.”

Silver shook his head quickly and gently pushed Vane away from him. “Just getting er… re-acquainted.” He skirted away from Vane and headed over to James.

James stopped him immediately as soon as he noticed the bruises beginning to form. “Your neck. Jesus Christ.”

“It’s nothing,” Silver told him. An old feeling bubbled in his gut. He sighed, Flint had been incredibly protective of him long ago. It had been annoying as well as endearing.

James glared at Vane, “is there a problem?”

“Like he said, we were just getting re-acquainted.” Vane slid his eyes up and down Silver’s body.  He gave James a mercurial shrug and headed back up on deck.

Silver headed towards the galley to see what he could get prepared for dinner and left James standing there in the hallway.

James stared at the floor for a long moment and made a valiant attempt to sort his feelings. Flint had a very complex relationship with Silver. It wasn’t love, like Thomas or Billy. It was different. Complicated. It wasn’t his job anymore to protect Silver, even though the desire to do so was still there. He walked past the galley and managed not to look in that direction.

*

Chaz knew how to sail and maneuver a boat since he was six, having been out with his father many times already. James set the course and navigated while Chaz directed the boat and Billy walked around on Deck making sure everything was secure. He didn’t stop the first time either and Vane lounged and smoked. It wasn’t until about three hours into the journey that anyone actually started a conversation beyond Chaz and James talking and Silver stayed below. In those three hours James had explained everything to his son who seemed to take everything rather well in spite of the fact that he was sitting with three notorious ex-pirates and had just heard the ghost-story of a lifetime.

“How many wars have you been in?” Chaz asked Billy.

The tall man looked somewhat taken aback by the question. Vane perked up and looked over at Billy curiously as well.

“A lot,” Billy admitted. He sat down and stretched his legs out. “I couldn’t always find your father right away.”  He looked down at his hands and looked over at James. There was such pain behind that look that it made James’ heart hurt. “So I distracted myself every way I could find. Wars were easy but I had to be careful. Guy who looks like me? Kind of noticeable. It was harder when technology started to develop. I had to avoid cameras, be less involved. It was difficult.” He flexed his hands. “But I always found him. You would probably not be surprised at how easy it is to intimidate people who know they can’t explain a skeleton to the authorities.”

Vane laughed, “Billy Bones, you’ve sure lived up to your name now.”

Billy rolled his eyes.

“Something still doesn’t sit right,” Chaz shook his head. “Silver found this solution, but isn’t it convenient? I mean…”

“Brilliant lad,” Vane told James, “That’s what I was trying to wring out of him earlier.  Someone told him. Someone found him and told him, that’s the only explanation.”

“But who?” Billy asked with a snarl, “The only people who saw the magic performed was Max and I, and she died a long time ago.”

Vane stared at Billy, “You can’t be serious.”

“Very, she’s the one who told me the Witch was going to curse Flint.” Billy shrugged.

“Billy…” James ran his fingers through his hair and swore. “Jesus Christ.”

“Well, that explains everything.” Vane snorted. “You have no idea what that woman is capable of. She probably helped Silver resurrect me.”

“But she wasn’t part of the ritual!” Billy protested.

“It wasn’t Max,” Silver stood in the hatchway and stared at them all. “Max lived with me a long time after things happened. She died naturally, I buried her.  Max couldn’t have had any part of this. She didn’t want revenge.”

“Then how did you resurrect me?” Vane demanded.   
  
Silver exhaled nervously.  “I … A descendant of Benjamin Hornigold,” he finally admitted. “He had all the details and he knew a relation of the witch that cast the curse.”

“And the witch was?” James prompted.

“Madi…” Silver looked away from James. “I suppose she blamed you and hated you for everything.”

“And what does this relation of Hornigold want?” James asked between his teeth as he glared menacingly at Silver.

“The gold of course,” Silver scoffed.

Vane leaped to his feet and pulled out a dagger and made as if to rush Silver but James held him back.

“Wait…wait,” Silver backed away, hands up. “I had no intention of giving it to him. I honestly… I wanted to help. I owed you, James.” He tried to give James an earnest expression. “I really, I am just here to help.

“I believe him,” Billy said with a sigh.

Vane clearly didn’t if the snarl was anything to go by.

“How did he come by all this information?”  Chaz asked quietly. Out of all of them, he was the calmest.

“He bought a building in Nassau and documents were unearthed. I believe it once land that belonged to Max.” Silver sighed. “He’s obsessed with pirate gold.”

“Wonderful,” Vane shrugged his way out of James’ grip. “Should we expect him to put in an appearance at the island?”

“No.” Silver shook his head, “He’ll be waiting in Nassau.”

“So how do we know that this information will work? That the curse will break and Billy will live out his life with me?” James asked.

“We don’t,” Silver admitted and lowered his eyes. “The documents seemed real though, they were in Max’s handwriting. I had them authenticated.”

“And if it doesn’t work. Billy returns the coin…ages quickly and dies? The curse is broken and this relation of Hornigold gets the gold?” James rubbed his face and shuddered. “I just found him.” He shook his head quickly. “No…”

Billy turned away from the lot of them and looked up at the sky. He could sense the rage in James and the danger that meant. “We have to try.” Billy nodded. “No, it’s my choice, James. We have to try. We’re all here.”

Vane glowered at Silver, “I don’t trust this little shit.”

“I do,” James exhaled. Everyone looked at him.

“I do too,” Billy looked at Silver.

Silver closed his eyes briefly in relief. The nightmares would truly end after this and he could get some peace.

Vane glared at all of them and stomped off to find the rum.

*TBC*


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this is not really the greatest chapter.:)  
> and sorry for the long wait. I have had a difficult month and some writer's block. I didn't quite know where this was going I knew it was going somewhere though. Now i know.

As they left Nassau Harbor behind, James Flint had a strong sense of Deja-vu. He remembered the day he last set foot in Nassau so many years ago. The betrayal, the bloodshed and what he’d had to do to ensure that Silver never got his hands on that gold. He remembered but he didn’t want that man back. He wasn’t Captain Flint anymore. That was another lifetime ago. He was James McGraw, Deep Sea Salvage expert. Miranda in this life was depending on him to maintain his sanity for the sake of his son. James sighed. Silver made his way to the wheel and sat down in Billy’s chair. When did it become Billy’s chair?

“I thought we should talk,” Silver ventured.

Billy was teaching Chaz how to tie sail ropes properly and talking to him about the life of a rigger. Vane was watching the Sea like it was going to swallow them whole at any moment. When Silver sat down near James, Billy instinctively scowled in that direction. James’ son began to distract him with more personal questions and he had to admit the kid was shrewd.

“There’s nothing to talk about,” James shrugged.

“Does Billy know what happened? I mean the entirety of it?” Silver asked in a small voice. “Does he know what we were… doing? Why you were so angry?”

“I was angry because you betrayed me, John.” James snapped. “Power went to your head, the very thing I warned you about. You played with our lives and lost.”

“I was always jealous of him.” Silver nodded in Billy’s direction. “He couldn’t do any wrong in your eyes. He was perfect and I was a substitute for him. You couldn’t have him so you settled for me. I can hardly believe you trust me now. It means a lot to me, you know? More than I can say.”

James scowled, “He wasn’t…”

“He was,” Silver laughed harshly. “I knew it then too. I didn’t care. You’d convinced yourself that you wanted me because admitting you loved him was too painful. He always has reminded you of Thomas and you couldn’t bring yourself to be involved with him. In the end, he followed you anyway.”

“Is there a point to this?” James asked coldly.

“Yes,” Silver snorted. “The point is, I’m sorry that I used your feelings against you.”

 “You’re sorry?” James raised an incredulous eyebrow.

Silver sighed. “Clearly there is no reasoning with you.” He took a deep breath. “Vane seems to be acclimating well to present day.”

“He works with what he’s given.” James turned away from Silver. “What did you promise him to get him to agree?”

Silver sighed, “Me.”

James scowled at him. “What do you mean by that?”

Vane chose that moment to come up to them and maneuver into Silver’s personal space.  “You have a spyglass or something?” Vane asked brusquely. He eyed Silver with a smirk as he chewed on a cigarette.

James handed him the binoculars.

Vane picked them up. He quickly figured out the lens caps needed to be removed and tossed those to the side.  He didn’t even ask for help in figuring something else. He strode to the railing of the ship and looked up the mast, “the hell do you not have a crow’s nest on ships anymore?” he muttered.

“Sonar and Radar,” James grunted.

Vane just glared back at him. “There’s something out there, I can feel it.”

“We ran into trouble when we were out here the other day.” James explained, “Men who work for a man who claims to be the descendant of Edward Teach and uses his name. He’s been a thorn in my side for a while now. Always shows up where I’m salvaging. I didn’t think anything of it at the time because I didn’t…eh … remember anything.”  
  
Vane rolled his eyes. “And you didn’t think to tell us this until now, huh?” He stalked off and kicked something random.

“John? What did you mean?” James prodded. “You didn’t seriously…”

Silver laughed harshly, “James. It was the only thing he wanted.”

“You don’t have to,” James grunted.

“You act as if you think I wouldn’t like it?” Silver laughed again. “It’s fine, really. It’s not like I haven’t had sex with Vane before.”

James glared at him.

 “Sex is power, James. Of course I used it.” Silver shrugged. “At least you have Billy now in this lifetime. Don’t screw it up. I’ll go get together some lunch for us.”  Silver left James alone at the helm and went down below.

James turned his gaze back to the bow of the ship where Chaz and Billy were still talking. Billy was, it appeared, really good with kids. He looked great with the sunlight streaming over him. It was hard to believe there was a curse. Billy looked up and over in his direction and smiled. James nearly balked under the full force of that smile. In the past, he’d lived for them. He loved seeing Billy’s eyes widen and shine. His Bosun, the man he could never have. Captain Flint had dreamed of it though, had wanted and needed him badly. So many nights he’d watched Billy, so many days his eyes would get drawn to those muscles…the thick bulge between his legs. Billy was a slice of heaven Captain Flint had never deserved so action was never taken. James sighed. Perhaps if he hadn’t taken up with Silver, Madi wouldn’t have been upset and she wouldn’t have had that spell cast.

Chaz glanced up just then and grinned when he saw the look in his father’s eye. “Go on,” He nudged Billy. “I’m fine up here on my own. Not the first time I’ve been on a ship.”

Billy ruffled Chaz’ hair and moved towards James, “saw something you like?” He leaned on the dashboard and smiled.

James looked gruff, and pretended not to check him out.  “Hmmm…” he grunted.

Chaz hooted in their general direction and Vane just snapped his fingers.

Vane kept checking the binoculars a few times before noted. “Hey, there’s what looks like a ship made of iron way out there but I can’t even see the sail.”

“A freighter?” Billy wondered.

Vane frowned at the term and shrugged.  He handed Billy the binoculars while James checked the radar. Billy looked at James, “Any hails?”

James shook his head, “Nothing coming in on the radio. Can you make out the name?”

“No,” Billy shook his head. “It’s obscured.” He spent a moment describing the vessel to James.

James frowned. “It’s him. Teach’s descendent. He’s keeping an eye on us.”

Vane looked irritated, “fucking witches.” He turned abruptly and stalked to the hatch to find out what was taking Silver so long with lunch. Chaz stretched out on the bow and played a video game on his tablet. Apparently his namesake was happy being on his own as much as he was.

Billy took the opportunity take James by surprise and kiss him thoroughly. “You’re thinking too much.” He nuzzled his lips against the other man’s cheek. “We’ll be there soon, after all this time I can’t help but be positive. It’s been three hundred years since all four of us were on the same ship together, James. Working together.”

“You’re lucky we’ve got auto pilot,” James eyed him. “You’re distracting me… wait a minute.” He pushed Billy to the side. “Look!”

Billy followed James’ eyes to the other side of the horizon and he swallowed. It was a sight they had seen before. Years ago. His eyes opened wide, “I was afraid of this…”

The storm had appeared so abruptly it was almost as if it had been conjured. The sea was quickly thrashed and into a frenzy by heavy winds. As the storm reached a fevered peek, it bled into reality and seemed as if it came from the depths of hell itself.

Vane jumped up out of the hatch and glared at it as though it was something he could fight with his hands. “That’s no ordinary storm.”

“No,” Billy shook his head.

“Everyone get below, we’ll have to ride it out.” James said sharply. “Lash me to the deck.” He turned to look right at Billy. “It’s me the storm wants.”

Billy clenched his fists and glared at James, “No. Not this time. I won’t let it take you.”

Vane made sure Chaz was secure down below first while Billy as James argued about who was going to sacrifice themselves. “No, it’s going to be me.” He glared at the pair of them.

“What? Why? We need you!!” Billy snarled. “We need everyone here!”

“No you don’t. You have James’ son, Chaz. He’s here. He’s my namesake, isn’t he James?” Vane stared at the other. “Even if you didn’t remember at the time. He’s named after me.”

James gave a long sigh and nodded. “That’s true, but…”

Vane stepped into James personal space and looked him up and down. “You lash me down up here, you all go below. I’ll keep the fucking ship from sinking and you four will get to the fucking chest.” Vane shouted. The wind was starting to make it difficult to hear.

“Vane?” Silver looked at them all from the hatch. Chaz had already gone below and told him what was happening. “Charles.” He had a strange look in his eye. He stepped towards the resurrected Pirate Captain.

“Go below, John.” Vane said in a determined, almost kind voice. “You knew it was only temporary and I wasn’t here forever.”

James moved to help get Vane harnessed to the ship and Billy waited, determined not to let James stay up there.

Silver abruptly turned and descended down the hatch.

Billy waited until James went back down. “You know I could have handled this, right?”

“I don’t think so, Billy. This storm?” Vane looked out on the horizon where the wind chopped waters produced great swollen waves. “It’s meant for you. You’re trying to break the curse. She does not want it broken, and we can’t turn back.” He glanced over his shoulder. “You know that Freighter as you call it. You know they won’t hold back. If it is someone related to Blackbeard, they’re pirates. You told me what happened when their men attacked, right?”

“Yeah,” Billy nodded.

“I’m already dead, Billy, I’m not meant for this world. Now get below!” Vane ordered sharply. He looked at all the instruments on the dash board. James had given him a crash course. He could do this.

He would do this.

Billy locked up the hatch on his way down. “He’s secure,” he told the others. “This is not a normal storm.”

Chaz was buckled down. “Would you mind telling me what he meant, dad? I’m his namesake so I can take his place?”

James proceeded to explain with a long sigh. It was the most difficult conversation he’d ever had with his son. And surprisingly easy as well. Chaz took everything far better than any boy ever should.

“Well,” Chaz looked at his father carefully. “What are we going to tell Mom?”

James laughed and ruffled his hair. “We’ll think of something.”

On deck the rain had started. The ship was equipped with protection against the rain and Vane steered The Walrus towards the clean side of the storm as best he could for like any good sailor he knew that keeping the bow pointed to hit the waves could help them plow through.  The best way to survive a storm like this was to meet it head on and not let the waves hit from the side and roll it over.

It would take all of his cunning to fight this kind of storm for nature did not create it. Vane felt the ship start to fight his control and he was more than determined to make it out of the other side of the storm. To ride it, and to endure. Water wasn’t the only thing in the Sea and all kinds of driftwood and flotsam whipped through it at lightning speed. Vane was glad of the protective shielding of the dashboard. They had taken the sails down before the others went below and now it was up to Vane. The hatches were all closed and James took control of the communications station below.

The ship gave the pilot some protection from the rain above but not from the side. He was determined to get them through it one way or the other. The Sea could take it out on him. He was used to it.

Down below Silver stared worriedly at the hatch and like the others was buckled in.  James had the radio working and had sent out a call about the pirate ship and requested coast guard aid. Coast guard of course couldn’t come out in the storm but would find them after and had their approximate location.

And Billy watched as Chaz was the only one who calmly ate the food Silver had prepared for lunch. He had to wonder as he watched the young man, how much he really did understand.

*TBC*

This ship is sort of what I had in mind but with comfier seating at the wheel and a bit more tech and no American flag.

The present day Walrus: **


End file.
